The Legend of Kimiko-The Secret Firebender Book 1: The Avatar
by Katroo
Summary: I formally regret to inform you that Kimiko of the watertribe is having an irresistibly difficult time...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Someone once told me that loneliness is a word summarising everything wrong about being alone but that solitude was a word that celebrated being alone. I'm not sure I really understood it at the time. A simple enough concept but sometimes things take me longer to get._

Anima sat on the steps outside the bedroom. What seemed like hours had, in reality, only been a few minutes. Her thought trail was broken as the doctor emerged and she could tell by his face it wasn't good news. The time had finally come; her time had finally run out.

"I think you should be with her now" but the doctor wouldn't meet her desperate gaze.

"Won't you come with me?" she felt like a child being frightened of the dark and begging her mother to grasp her hand but she was beyond caring.

"She asked that you would go in alone" She sighed. Of course she had, coving all possibilities, all eventualities. She stood up and took a deep breath as she turned. The room before her never looked so ominous but she knew she had to do this. Three strides and she was in, looking at the frail form lying on the bed. A hand seemed to grab her from the inside and tighten on her insides; all her emotions making her feel sick. The hand seemed to pull downward drying up her throat. She swallowed and knelt by the bed.

"Gran-ma? Gran-ma are you still there?" she whispered. Fear seized her. What if she was too late. Her hand pulled gently at the sheets and she saw the face of the frail woman who raised her.

"Where else would I be?" Despite herself, Anima felt a fraction of relief. The old woman gave a weak smile. "Listen to me Anima, your mother left but I hope over the years I've instilled into you this message I'm going to repeat once again" she took a deep breath.

"No, you don't have to. I know. 'We live to protect knowledge because knowledge is power and with great power comes great responsibility so it's our duty to look after it' I know" The old woman smiled.

"Remember" and with that she took her final breath.

Only now was Anima truly alone.

A/N- Hey this first bits really depressing but the rest is kinda more lighter (Hopefully a balance) When I say the rest, I do have the first Book kinda (editing) already written but if anyone wants to beta read for me I'd love to hear from you. I'm going to update every Friday, I'm really looking forward to hearing what you think so R&amp;R and in the meantime, please click on ma profile and have a look at the other stories that are sort of foundations for this one. If you're still reading have a virtual cookie.


	2. The Eye of the Storm

**Book 1 The Avatar **

**Chapter 1-The eye of the storm**

Kimiko sighed. It was cold outside the igloo and that was just one of the many reasons not to leave it. Narla struck the spark rocks for what seemed like the hundredth time and Kimi was getting more aware of the accusing looks as the odd person passed by. She hugged her knees in closers just as a pair of children passed whispering under their breath. As she watched the girls leave she noticed that they were the only ones out, with other people deciding to eat later due to the full moon. She glanced down at her sister still striking the rocks together as a dull constant rhythm but getting nowhere.

"Look!" cried Kimi scrambling to her feet and pointing wildly to the east. Narla stood up and joined her "Don't you see it?" she asked walking round her distracted sister "Over there!" She crouched down and with a flick of her wrist the wood under the pot was alight.

"I don't see anything" Narla turned.

"Oh, well I thought I saw a polar dog standing on-"Narla gasped as she caught sight of the flames.

"No…surely you didn't" she crouched down by her sister "Kimiko" she hissed "What have you done? When mother hears about this-" Kimiko grabbed her arm causing her to topple backwards –she swung her leg round, pinning her down.

"Don't even think about telling mother about this-"

"Don't even think about telling me what?" Looking the girls saw silhouetted against the bright sunshine, their mother looking down on them with arms folded. Kimiko rolled over forcing a rather convincing laughter.

"Just Narla being cheeky again" And in response Narla broke out into an all too uncertain laughter, casting an apologetic side glance at her sister. Aga studied Kimi's face and glanced at the pot which was now steaming. Kimi held her gaze for a moment and then broke it, looking down at her hands.

"The supply ship from the earth kingdom's here, take this money and buy us the usual supplies" she handed her the watertribe coins, so rarely used nowadays.

"Can I come?" piped up Narla

"I don't see why not- oh and Kimi, that boys was asking after you" Aga smiled turning and left.

"Seems you've got an admirer, ohhh- wait she's not talking about Gopan is she?" A look of panic spread across her face.

"No probably some other earth kingdom boy that happens to pop by on a monthly basis"

"Oh good, not that it matters-"

"I was being sarcastic, besides of course it doesn't matter…why… not jealous are we?" she smirked. She loved playing with her sister.

"Yes, I mean no- NO. Why would I be? I mean what's to be jealous of? Who would ever be jealous of you? You can't even waterbend; I can waterbend just like mum and dad, all you can do is ….well… you don't and-" It suddenly dawned on Kimiko that this would be the longest walk to the port she had ever taken in her life.

When they finally arrived at the docks, Narla had flushed bright red. She had gotten herself quite flustered as they approached. The docks were as busy as always when ships from the Earth kingdom came. News from the outside world was brought only with the supplies from overseas. A group of giggling girls had congregated at one end of the ship and before Kimiko had even chance to look around, Narla had already gone to join them. Kimi smiled and set off to were the mothers were paying for the goods when there was a shout from behind her.

"Kimiko!" Kimi turned around. All 8 of the girls at the other end of the boat had parted, all staring at her with annoyance and irritation and mixed degrees of hatred. The only face that had a great smile plastered across it was Gopan himself. He got up and strolled over, Narla at his heels. "Kimiko, you weren't going to stop by and say hello?" he asked, as casually as he could manage.

"My mother sent me for the supplies, Chaman still sells them right?" not making an effort to conceal a smirk.

"Yeah, hey maybe I should walk you over there" he grinned. Kimiko laughed.

"To the other end of the ship, I think that would be a waste of your time…why don't you take Narla Penguin sledding?" A beam appeared on Narla's face.

"Oh, that's a good idea, come on let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and made a pull for the village, just as Ummi came to join them. Ummi was their cousin and unlike many of the water tribe girls she had deep brown eyes, this made Kimi an instant friend, as Kimi had eyes that swam like molten gold.

"Going somewhere?" There was a short pause "Can I come? It's so boring out here"

Kimi and Narla exchanged glances and Narla quickly concealed any thought of objecting.

"Of course, we're going penguin sledding" Narla smiled.

"Well I'll catch up later, I have to go and get some things" Kimiko turned and left Gopan to be dragged off by her younger sister. She shook her head smiling to herself.

It didn't take long for Gopan and the pair of girls to make it to the other side of the city and into the land of the otter penguins. Narla had got the fish on the way and now all three stood silent with bait in hands. They advanced. The ones on the outer group caught the scent first. They slowly turn to face them. Lured by the fish they tottered towards them. Quickly they fed the fish and caught them gently steering them towards the great slope. Gopan struggled but soon joined the others who had already steered along the slow decent and were gaining speed.

Kimi handed the money to Chaman.

"Well, it's the finest city I've ever set eyes on" Chaman mused, flipping the coin in his hand over and over. "There's a lake in the city too, a beautiful lake as well, on the outskirts" There was a rumble, like a drumroll of faraway nations. "Where's my son, have you seen him, foolish boy, a storm is coming and we must get back to the free lands of the air nomads before nightfall!"

"WHEEEE- I feel so alive!" cried Gopan as he got faster and faster. They girls laughed as the sped ahead of him. They swerved into an ice cave, Narla getting higher up the walls at every turn, showing off. Ummi took the side of caution but was laughing uncontrollably none the less.

Then there was a rumble in the sky, which must have struck a chord with the mountain as suddenly the plain of ice behind them came lose. They continued laughing, unaware of the heavy front moving in a great mass towards them. Narla turned a corner into the ice tunnels and by chance glanced around to see this avalanche. She screamed but it was too late, the avalanche had blocked the ways out.

Prince Zorro stood by the duck pond alone with is thoughts. His hands clasped behind his back he wore the look of a man troubled by his thoughts. So involved in his musings he didn't even notice his sister Princess Yaritza had come to stand beside him.

"What do you what with me, can't you see I want to be here alone" he turned away from his sister who sighed in response.

"Brother, dearest, I want to he-"

"No you don't" He turned to face her "You're going to tell me what everyone has done before. That my life is here; that my people need me. You could do it; you could-"

"No Zorro I couldn't" she looked down into the rippling waters the ducks had disturbed, hopeful of bread. "I fear what that kind of power would do to me." She took a deep breath "After what happened 4 years ago, I couldn't"

"But Zyra, she could. She could become Fire lord"

"Zyra is young and stubborn. I know I shouldn't speak ill of her like this but I don't think she understands the responsibility. It would be wrong to give her such a position when it's clear she wouldn't be able to maintain the great respect and leadership this nation has" Yaritza was pleased to have finally put into words her thoughts on her brothers troubles.

"Perhaps you're right but at least Zyra thinks she can do this- I know I can't do this."

Yaritza turned her brother so he was forced to look into her eyes. "But I think you can"

"Everyone stop panicking" Narla shouted. "We may be trapped, but it's by snow and ice, in other words: water. I can waterbend our way out!" A cry of relief came from the other two as they fumbled in the dark trying to find each other. "I just need some light to see what I'm doing. Any suggestions?"

Kimiko was excited. In fact she was elated. After months of neglect, she finally had time to work on her bending. With the whole city distracted by the earth kingdom ships arrival she left the shopping at home and slipped off down to the outskirts of town. She jumped down over the ledge of snow; leaned against the ice and heated up her hands melting the ice into the cavern behind it. Her secret place, her true home, her calling. She beamed and took a deep breath; practising the most advanced move she knew. Only discovering it when she was so distraught and had to calm herself but it had been so easy to separate from the rest of her. Positive and negative energy, colliding together in one moment and using her body as a release. So well-practised was she, she could now lighting bend just as quickly as she could fire bend. She breathed sending blue flames down the narrow passage at the back of the cavern; illuminated the icy walls in an eerie light. It was like she was dancing, elegant strong flowing movement, just like she had seen Narla practise hundreds of times. Her golden glinted and she smirked, stepping backward and pushing forward each hand shooting out in turn, each with its own blast of flames. She pulled herself in, letting her arms out behind her. Push and pull, push and pull. The years of watching Narla at her waterbending classes. Never to be accepted; she crouched down and let of a cry as she spun blue flames blasting from her hands she jumped creating swirling behind her. Using the blast she pushed herself to the other end of the cavern the adrenaline pumping and her heart relishing what it had hoped for what seemed like ages.

She was a firebender; a lightingbender. The firebender of the water tribe.

"We're going to die…aren't we" said Gopan for about the hundredth time that minute.

"Pull yourself together woman" Narla hissed

"Hey I'm not a-"

"Guys are you ok? I can't see anything" said Ummi, groping round in dark.

After a few minutes Narla's outstretched arms found Ummi and they stood huddled together in the darkness desperately thinking of a way out. Ten minutes passed and they were no closer to getting out than to catching a lift on a flying bison but there eyes had now become accustomed to the dark.

Aga rushed into the tribe igloo where a meeting was apparently taking place and all eyes fell on her as she interrupted with her unexpected appearance.

"Please-"she breathed, trying her best to maintain her composure. "It's Kimi and Narla I think-"Before she could continue she was knocked aside by several men. Three young men crowded at the door. Agas" short intake of breath silenced the room, as she struggled in pain"

"What's wrong Aga?" Keirow said coming to join her from the meeting. She looked up at her husband who crouched beside her and grasped her hand.

"Kimi and Narla, they went out and the neighbours saw them cross the wall." This caused all the men in the doorway, all to talk at once. The Avalanches of the south had struck again.

"Hey there's light, I can see you" Ummi said making out Narla's face in the darkness. "No wait…it keeps flickering" Ummi stepped forward and the others followed.

"Look" cried Narla "It's a wall of ice, the otter-penguins are sliding past it- it's the way out! Everyone get behind me! Ummi and Gopan formed a triangle behind her. She took in a deep breath, took her stance and concentrated.

The waterbenders of the southern water tribe lined the slope edge Aga pleaded with Master Suluk to help find her children. He stood his ground.

"There is nothing we can do at this present time. To waterbend in this formation could easily cause another avalanche. Your daughter is very talented; I'm sure that-"A blast of ice and water irrupted from the side of the glacier. "There they are!" shouted Suluk and his pupils began the coordinated steps, planned for this event in perfect unison.

Kimiko took a run up the wall, getting the height she wanted she kicked off, blue flames like daggers in her hands she drove them into the opposite wall. How she hated this place. She spun created an arc of flame as she moved.

Narla ran into Agas arms; Aga tearing up in relief but it only lasted a moment, she was shaking Narla by the shoulders "Where's Kimiko?"

Kimiko turned to face the back of the cavern, practising more advanced moves, leaning to one side she pulled her arms back and then realised a spinning disc of blue flames. She took a moment to wipe the sweat from her forehead and then she tried once again to replicate the moves of Narla in her waterbending class earlier that day.

Keirow turned to his wife "Stay here, I'm going to look for her" and with that he left before she could even protest. Narla watched as her father left her and her mother.

"Go after him dear, I don't want them to have to look for him too. Take Gopan with you" Gopan looked up from talking to his father.

"We've got nowhere to go tonight". Looking up at the sky they saw the storm brewing beyond the docks.

"You can stay with us" Narla suggested suddenly beaming right in Gopans face. "Right mum?" she asked not taking her eyes off Gopan

"Of course but go after your father, Kimiko could be hurt" without any further persuasion the pair set off after Keirow.

The octopus in waterbending seemed to translate as fire whips and as she got closer to perfection than she had ever got before. Electricity even seemed to want its presence felt in the circle and she directed the energy to the opening of the cavern, blue flames shot out and back again with the sparks of electricity that made Kimiko tingle. The floor above the cavern entrance suddenly gave way and laying half dazed on the floor Gopan looked up. Kimiko stood there in shock. What had he seen? What was he doing? Why was he there?

"Why?" she asked as he got to his feet but he seemed oblivious to her non-specific question.

"Firebending! You're a firebender! But how is that even possible? I don't believe it. I've never met a firebender, well I have, but I didn't know you were one….this is amazing. Unbeliev- "Kimiko heard a shout and pushed Gopan up against the wall around the lip of the cavern and out of sight.

"If you two wanted some privacy, you should have just put a sign on the cavern" Narla said popping her head round the entrance. "Not very cosy, this place is HUGE" the echo rebounded off the icy walls.

"Narla I don't mean to alarm you but your sisters a firebender" Gopan hissed. Kimi rolled her eyes and let him go.

"That's what you're doing, practising FIREBENDING! We were all so worried about you. Dads out there right now looking for you. How can you be so selfish?" Narla tried to keep her voice under control but cracks were present in her speech.

"Selfish? How can you be so thoughtless? I'm a firebender, so what. You get to train with a master. You get to display your talent. You get to express yourself to show people what you are."

"What if you did show yourself? What about Mum?" there was a momentary pause?

"Wait…you knew she was a firebender" Gopan looked from one sister to the other who both answered simultaneously.

"YES SHES MY SISTER" And both turned to face each other again.

"What about Mum? You think it would make a difference. Have you seen my skin tone, my eyes? She broke eye contact with her sister "Everyone can tell I'm not Dads child"

The first crash of thunder sounded in the distance and the flash of lighting showed a figure stood in the gap. Keirow stood silhouetted against the bright light for that fraction of a second caused Kimiko to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Dad…" she whispered to herself as he strode into the cavern. He didn't look at her.

"I can see she's completely unharmed-"

"Dad I can explain-"

"Gopan take Narla back to our house, me and Kimiko will join you shortly. Don't come back for us if we don't. If the storm is too bad by the time we finish here, then we shall stay here until it is passed." Narla took hold of Gopan and set out on a safe journey home. Keirow sat down beside Kimiko who was now choking on tears.

"I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry" He took her in his arms and held her while she wept.

"It's ok, it's ok" he would repeat softly to her as she cried and eventually her feeble attempts to explain herself subdued and she wiped her tear stained face with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry" she said, almost sounding angry as she tried to stop another outburst of tears.

"Now perhaps you can tell me what's got you in such a state." he sighed. "Before I talk to you I must make you aware that what you say is true. You're not my child" She shuddered in his arms and pulled in closer, tears flowing freely again just like when she was a child and she had fallen over or if someone had teased her mercilessly. They had never spoken about this. Although she always knew, and on rare occasions shared her feelings with Narla, this had never been so direct. The closest she had come to finding anything about who she was, was given to her when she discovered her talent: Your talent comes from your father, dear. It had always bothered her and remembered it to this day often trying to dissect it with Narla who had grown tired of the discussion long ago.

"No, no" she muttered into her hands and her gently pried them away from her face and held them in his own.

"You are not my child but you are my daughter. My little girl, my angel. My firebender." She jerked away at that term, suddenly it was wrong. Disgusting. She didn't want to be a firebender anymore, she wanted her family. She didn't want it anymore. Only minutes ago she had fought so far to keep it a part of her and now she would do anything to be rid of it. So long as she could be just a normal water tribe girl whose dad was her own. Sensing her reaction to the word he was quick to act.

"What's wrong? Only moments ago you wanted to be able to express yourself to everyone as freely as the waterbenders do and now you've changed your mind?"

"I don't want to lose you. I want you as my dad" she said her tears chocking up again.

"I'll always be your Dad…I'm just not your father. I love you as my own and I always have and I always will. Your mother and I knew what you were before you were even born. You were strong so I knew you would be a bender and I knew you were not mine. I knew about whose you were and the tragedy that became of him. Aga loved you, so I loved you. And when I saw you I loved you because I loved you. You were my baby girl." Kimiko shook. Why did she say anything? Why did she have to ruin everything?

"Dad I wish I was yours" she whispered looking at him.

"You are mine, he isn't here to claim you and if I was your father, you wouldn't be who you are today Kimiko and the world would lose out a great deal" A weak smile spread across her face. It was the best she could do. "Now then what are we going to do?" Keirow stretched "There is only one person I can think off who is from a water tribe who can firebend…Avatar Kuruk" Kimiko's eyes widened. Brilliance; with a problem.

"But I'm not 16 until 8 months times, I'll just miss the new moon celebration, I'm going to have to wait til next year" suddenly any hope of understanding Firebending seemed very far away.

"Ah but you're not there to celebrate you are there to train and learn. If I were you I would go now." With that he stood up and she took his outstretched hand. It had begun to rain outside so they made it quickly back to the home before the storm really delivered.

Aga was praying desperately to the spirits to make sure her husband and daughter returned to the home before the storm would make it almost impossible. Only 15 minutes passed after Narla and Gopan returned did Keirow and Kimiko join them. Aga got up and embraced them.

"I was worried sick young lady, how dare you go off completely alone outside the boarders. Anything could have happened to you. You shouldn't go wandering off like that it's very irresponsible" Aga had obviously gotten herself in quite a state and as usual Keirow knew how to deal with it. He put his arm around her and then sat her down.

"Kimiko was fine, she was practicing her bending" She let out a cry of protest but he cut across her off. "It's ok she's fine, I'll talk about what happened tomorrow" he lower his voice "Sometime a little more private" The others exchanged uncomfortable looks and Kimi headed straight to bed.

Narla woke up, it was late and at first she wasn't sure what had woken her or why she had this nagging feeling to stay awake. She lay still for a minute. She could hear Chaman snoring and her own breathing seemed amplified. She could hear the storm outside and she swallowed uneasily and reached out for Kimiko besides her.

"Mum!" Narla cried. As her mother and father woke, they were instantly roused by the panic in Narla's eyes but before they could ask Narla answered

"It's Kimiko, she's gone, in this storm, and she's not in her bed." As if to emphasise this a clap of thunder shook the home. Gopan and Chaman awoken by the commotion had come to see what was happening. Aga was up within seconds and heading for the door. Keirow grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going in this weather at this time of night" demanded Keirow, Aga spun round.

"Master Suluk, I'm going to find my baby"

"You'll wake the whole town, I know where Kimiko has gone" All the movement suddenly stopped and Agas eyes widened. "That stupid girl takes things so literally, when I said go now-"

"Go where?" Agas voice almost at the point of shouting. Narla took her arm to steady her and Gopan took the other. Keirow turned slightly as to not to meet his wives" accusing glare.

"She's got to train with Avatar Kuruk"

If the silence had seemed intense before this new piece of information shattered through to a whole new realm of quiet. Even the storm raging outside seemed to silence for a moment. Aga swallowed after what seemed like an age of waiting, she spoke in a calmer and more level tone than either Keirow or Narla had ever heard her use before.

"Narla, find her. It's she's already left the boarders, walked off into the wilderness, stolen a boat. Then follow her, track her down and when you do find her-"she sighed "accompany her to the Northern water tribe. She needs a master like you have and you'll protect her. Come on we have a lot of packing to do you leave at sunrise"

Gopan turned to his father who was already looking at him, he rolled his eyes

"If you must" Chaman chortled.

"Can I come, I mean sure Narla's going to look after Kimiko but in the meantime who's going to look after Narla" Gopan looked hopefully at Aga.

"Of course you can" cried Narla who suddenly warmed to the idea of a cross country trek across the world through foreign countries.

Kimiko could see land ahead. Propelling the small water tribe boat with the most powerful and largest blue flames she had ever created and was moving at incredible speed. It would all be plain sailing if it wasn't for these weather conditions. A strong wave hit the side of the boat. She toppled causing the boat to swerve; she stopped Firebending just as another wave smashed into the side of the boat. She toppled again this time falling over and hitting her head on the side of the boat. She struggled to keep conscious but the fight was soon over as she lay at the bottom of a boat in the middle of the storm.

"There that's it" Keirow slammed the top of the compartment. They had loaded the earth kingdom cargo boat.

"So Narla I think you should stay in the cabin, nice and dry" Gopan smiled.

"Or I could stay out here, on deck and waterbend our way through this storm?"

"Oh" Gopan coughed "Right yeah" Narla hugged her Mum and Dad.

"I love you" she said, tears welling in her eyes and yet she smiled at them. This was a new adventure.

"Love you too Dad" Gopan said to his father "Tell Mum for me" And with that the pair boarded the boat. It wasn't long until they hit rough water.

"We need to turn left!" shouted Narla above the claps of thunder and the roaring clouds. She had her arms moving in circles around her, keeping the water calm and stopping the boat from sinking.

"Left? Are you crazy? That's towards the storm!" Yet he had automatically done as she had asked.

"Just a little closer" the wind was now so strong it threatened to tear the boat apart. "Now" she whispered to herself bringing her arms above her head in one fluid motion" The water surrounded the boat creating an air bubble. She brought her arms down in front of her and the boat tipped forward, they were going underwater. Again she moved her arms in circles besides her and the boat moved forward. She raised her arms and the boat lurched upon an upward slope until Narlas arms were above her head. She brought them down to her sides and the walls of the bubble fell back into the ocean. Here the sea was calm.

"We made it," whispered Gopan, "the eye of the storm"

Kimi woke up spluttering and aching. She opened her eyes but the light was too bright and she jerked away blinking several times. It was a few moments before she could fully recall what had happened and she looked around the cove. It was early morning and the sky was clear and blue and the only signs of the storm before were the wreck and debris the sea had given up, including, to her dismay her boat which carried her limited supplies. She got up but gasped and looked down; her leg had been badly bruised. With a deep breath she hauled herself to her feet and looked around to see a highly wooded area. She had only heard of trees before and now she stood before them. Despite her pain she smiled. The firebender of the water tribe had escaped.

A/N hey thanks for reading. If you could leave a review I'd really appreciate it because then I would understand how to make this better. I'm sure you've put effort into something and then are disappointed when it falls flat so if you've any advice I would love to hear it- even if it seems harsh, as long as its something I can work on. Thanks again Katroo


	3. A Burn for a Mark

**Book 1- The Avatar**

**Chapter 2- A burn for a mark**

Kimiko was metaphorically and literally lost. After seeing trees for the first time in her life about an hour ago and was now very sick of them. They were taller than anything she had seen at home at they surrounded her and made her loose her bearings. What little supplies she had brought with her had been lost to the storm and the idea of going into the woods had been for a quick explore. She suddenly felt hungry and panic at the same time, lost in this unfamiliar place with no survival skills or anyone who knew where she was. She had no idea what she should do. She sat down on one of the grass and crossed her legs; she was going to have to pray that the moon and tide spirits would help her. Panic seized her again, why should they help her, she wasn't a waterbenders or of pure water tribe blood, she wasn't at the water tribe. She tried to relax all of her tense muscles. Taking deep breaths she closed her eyes. Her heartbeat and breathing seemed the loudest that it had ever been but eventually it became its usual rhythm. She heard the birds and the animals in the undergrowth, singing and shuffling. She felt the breeze on her face, enjoying the cool of the shade. Her panic had left her and now she felt tranquil and-

"Hello there!" Kimiko's eyes flew open and she started backwards as she was about a centimetre away from a strangers upside-down face. She pinned herself to the tree as she tried to take in what had just happened. "I'm Jenna" and with that she unhooked her feet from the tree, swung with her arms and landed gracefully in front of her. "And that's my sister Jaya" the girl gestured to her left and leaning against a tree at quite a distance was someone who looked exactly the same. Jaya waved and then came to join her sister. As she approached it became clear to Kimiko that it was no trick of the light and the girls were exactly the same, they were even dressed identical.

Jaya looked at her, studying her expression. Then she smiled.

"Well she hasn't seen twins before"

"What are twins?" Kimiko asked before she could stop herself.

"Sisters who look exactly the same, we're the same person split in two." Jaya took Kimiko's hand and placed it on her chest, "Same heartbeat" Kimiko shrugged away from her. Jaya laughed and stood up next to her sister "Forgot you were from the water tribe for a moment there, my apologies. We're from the Eastern Air temple. With that she jumped into the air landing softly on her feet at the top of the tree. Jenna grinned but then her thoughts switched and a look of concern spread across her face.

"What are you doing here? Where is your family?"

Jaya looked down. "What are you talking about; she might not have a family. Like us."

"No, it's not the same in the water tribes. Well where are they. Why are you all by yourself? Are you lost?"

"Admit it" Gopan ranted "We're lost"

"Isn't this just like an old married couple having an argument" Narla beamed with delight.

"This is not a good time" Gopan looked out. They were surrounded by water. They were in the middle of the ocean and had finally decided on a direction in which they should try to head in.

"If we end up back at the water tribe, it's going to be so embarrassing" Gopan mumbled snacking on some lychee nuts.

"Can I have some!" moaned Narla as she used her water bending to propel the boat towards were they hoped they would soon find land.

"No" The crumbs tumbling from Gopans mouth.

Kimiko kept walking. If she kept walking eventually they would go away. Jenna was flying above her as she went and Jaya jumping through the braches beside her as she went along.

"Sooo were you going?" Jaya asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business" Kimiko snapped, quickening her pace.

"Ohhh, got a bit of a month on her this one" Jaya yelled to her sister. Kimiko ignored her. "Well how rude! Look we're only trying to help. We're actually heading to the water tribe for a visit." Kimiko snorted, people didn't visit the southern water tribe, there was nothing to see. "The people there are a bit stand offish but I'm hoping that once you get to know them-"

"Just leave me be both of you" Kimi spun round but Jaya swung round and landed right in her path. Jenna swooped down and blocked the way behind her.

"Look I know she's annoying" A cry of protest by Jaya quickly cut off "but we don't want to leave you wondering these woods on your own. If you can't tell us what you're doing here maybe you'll just eat with us, we have to offer you some food, it's our custom."

Kimiko sunk to her knees and wept. It wasn't long before she found herself in Jaya's arms, cradling her like a baby. She was hungry and tired. Her bruised leg was painful to walk on and every so often she angled it wrong and it sent a shooting pain. Why wasn't Narla here? Narla would have looked after would give her a smack and tell her to stop crying and then get yelled at for hitting people. What was she even doing out here by herself? She had no food or water and was being held by a stranger who could drop her in an instant. Literally fly away and never come back. Whoosh. Left for dead. She cried she heard the movement of breathing hurt her chest and she knew her hysteria was reaching new levels.

"Look" cried Narla "I think I see land!" What looked like a barren and rocky shore was quickly approaching and Narla hoped beyond all hope that her sister would be found wondering the shores.

Kimiko sat with Jenna and Jaya at the base of a tree.

"I'm trying to find the avatar." Kimiko explained after calming down. "I'm sorry about that; I was just well…upset"

"We're going to visit the Southern water tribe; our sisters from the western temple say that they sometimes visit the northern water tribe just for a change so we thought we'd explore the southern water tribe."

"Are you a waterbender?" asked Jaya eagerly.

"No, I'm not" resenting the look of disappointment on Jaya's face, Kimiko sighed.

"Well" said Jenna, breaking the silence that had followed "Torma and Zigsa have the supplies-"

"There are more of you?" said Kimi suddenly panicked.

"They're our sky bison" Jenna cut in quickly "I'll get the food myself if you like and then we could-"

"Shh" Kimi held out her hand as she concentrated. She could hear something: A scraping and spluttering noise. Her face frowned in thought as she tried to place the sound. It was nothing she had heard during her 14 years in the water tribe. The others, who could hear nothing but the occasional chirp of a bird, exchanged glances. All of her muscles had become tense and she could do nothing but focus on the noise. Without warning she bolted, veering to the left in the trees at incredible speed. The others sprinting after her, she dodged the trees as the woods became denser and denser. Even though the sound didn't seem to be getting any louder, she knew she was getting closer until eventually she stopped and looked up. Her eyes met a pair of little yellow eyes as the creature peered over the branch to stare at her. Suddenly Kimi seemed to be once again aware of her surrounding just as Jenna and Jaya joined her at either side.

"Whoa" Jaya gasped but the creatures eyes remained fixated on Kimiko.

"I think that that's a baby, erm, a baby-"

"Dragon" whispered Kimiko and the creature tilted its head to the side as if studying her intensely. "Look it's been chained to something" she said reaching out and taking hold of the chain that hung from the creatures" leg which seems to have melted at the end. The dragon made another spluttering noise in which flames spat from its mouth. Kimi retracted her hand but it was too late she had been burned.

"I don't believe it" whispered Jenna

"What?" Jaya said keeping her eyes on the dragon.

"It burnt you….but that means, it chooses you…but it can't…You're not a firebender…You're not even firenation" Kimiko gasped as her cover seemed close to being revealed.

"Maybe we can find out who it belongs to" she knelt on the ground and looked for the start of the tracks.

"I don't believe it" Narla complained "of all the selfish acts, gah how could you!" They were walking down a rocky narrow path way in the middle of a valley. "YOU ATE ALL THE NUTS"

"They were tasty; it's not like it your food anyway" Narla spun round Gopan almost crashed into her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I do the waterbending to get us here and you starve me to death, is that the deal?! I don't believe it, why couldn't you have saved some for the one of us actually doing any work"

"Narla calm down I was hungry"

"You were hungry. Hungry! That makes it ok then, well I'm famished but there's nothing to eat because…let me see. YOU ATE EVERYTHING WE BROUGHT FROM THE BOAT!"

"I'm willing to share my bread and soup if you want to come and sit with me" Both Gopan and Narla turned to look up the slope were a bald man in his late 50s with blue arrow tattoos sat cross legged in front of a bubbling pot. The pair stared for a moment. Narla was first to recover from the shock. No I'm fine; he stomach betrayed her and made an unhappy grumbling sound.

"Sit" The pair exchanged glances and sat together opposite the pot. "It won't be ready for a few minutes yet. I am Monk Samir from the southern air temple; I came out here for some reflection time. What a strange pair you are. Water tribe and Earth Kingdom, do I assume you are lovers? Having a tiff I see. The strain of a long distance and secret relationship" Narla flushed red and felt her face go hot all over whilst Gopan mumbled protests. "Ah forgive me; you see a long while ago now a water tribe and fire nation used to meet on this island every week-"

"Look we're actually looking for a water tribe girl have you seen her"

"Yes" Narla suddenly relaxed "She's sat right in front of me!" The man chuckled and Gopan joined in until he received a sharp jab in the stomach.

"Listen hear!" Narla shouted which silenced the man instantaneously "My sister has run off, she could be dead for all I know and you're laughing at me? She's all by herself and could be starving or drowned or laying on some beach somewhere unconscious" Gopan put an arm around her as she began shaking uncontrollably.

Monk Samir looked down "this is grave news, we must find her but first we must eat and then I will summon Ketu.

Kimiko, Jenna and Jaya soon realised that the track they were following was leading them to the shore on another side of the island as the trees were growing thinner and the light filtered down on them more as they walked. Kimiko stopped. She had heard something. She turned and grabbed Jenna pushing her into the nearest bush. The three of them hiding in the bush awaiting their next move. From here they could finally see where this dragon had come from. A pirate ship. The flag of the Southern Blood Lust, the most feared crew of pirates on the world, flew proudly in the light breeze. Jenna gasped and Jaya put her hand over her mouth. She looked sideways at her and she let go. The guard looked over to them and Kimiko could have sworn that he looked right into her eyes. He squinted. He looked around, conflicted about leaving his post. He took three steps towards were they were hiding and breathed deeply, like he could smell their fear on the wind. The dragon, which had been curled in Kimiko arms on deciding to return it, had thought this was the perfect time to make another of its spluttering flames. Kimiko looked up. The man was gone. Jaya yelled as she was grabbed round the waist from behind and picked right up. Jenna pushed her arms out sending a jet of air at the man's feet but he fell forward sandwiching Jaya between the floor and the man. Kimiko had her hands full and was simply too shocked to move. The man pulled his bandanna from his head and gagged Jaya with it. Jenna pulled out something from her pocket and blew on it hard. Kimiko heard nothing but more of the pirates had come out of the trees.

"There it is" shouted one heading straight for Kimiko. He snatched the dragon out of her hands. "The captain knows how to deal with thieves and trust me love it isn't-" Jenna sent a wall of air at the men who bounded off into the trees. One man jumped on Kimiko and bounded her hands. She felt useless. Without her hands she couldn't firebend. The battle suddenly came to a standstill as two giant shapes loomed above them.

"Get the Bison" cried one of the men "They'll fetch a pretty penny on the market!" Ropes were suddenly propelled into the air.

"Zigsa, Torma Go!" Jenna shouted "Get help, get outta here" Whilst she was distracted one of the men had readied himself. He jumped on her and gagged her. Zigsa gave a cry of dismay and swooped down causing a current across the battle ground. Torma moaned and Zigsa followed as they both flew out of danger.

"This is some good bread" Gopan nodded in approval.

"Well that's the last of it, I'd better summon Ketu now so we can pack away" Samir took out a small whistle shaped like a bison. He blew on it but no sound was emitted. No sooner than they had finished wondering did three great shadows be cast on the floor.

"Something's not right" whispered Samir "Sky Bison usually only respond to the unique whistle of their master. I think there must be some air benders in trouble." Ketu landed whilst Zigsa and Torma circled above them. "Hurry everyone follow me, he ran up Ketu's tail, Narla and Gopan following.

"Yip, yip" cried Samir and with that they were soaring in the sky.

"The captain will decide your fate, no one steals from the southern blood lust" the man spat in Kimiko's face slamming the doors to the room were the cells ran along the far side. Tears ran down Jenna face as she lay helpless and bound laid on the floor where she'd been thrown. Kimiko twisted her hands again and then flicked as if she was getting a bug off her sleeve. It sent a flame that cut through the bonds in a straight line. The pair stared in amazement as the bonds fell off from her arms. She crawled over as quietly as she could to the others and used a dagger of blue flame to break all the bonds.

"How did you do that" whispered Jenna as soon as she were free. All three of them stood up.

"Now if we're going to get out of here we're going to have to do it quickly and quietly" whispered Jenna.

"What about Ignis?" Kimiko asked.

"What about who?" Jaya casting confused looks between the pair.

"Oh I meant the dragon"

"Ergh, you named it? After it burnt you? Don't want to be involved in any of your relationship crises"

"Very funny Jaya but right now we're being held captive on the most brutal pirates ship in the world awaiting trial by its captain, got a plan Kimi? " Kimiko glanced at the iron bars.

"Yes, yes I do. Jenna, Jaya, hold the bars" she took a step back, moving her arms in fluid circles she created blue flame daggers. Ignoring the gasps from the airbenders Kimiko stepped forward. The daggers melted the metal on touch, cutting through them like butter. The twins pulled the bars into them revealing a perfectly cut hole in the bars to climb through. As soon as they did so the door reopened. Taking advantage of shock they had caused from being out of the cell Jenna sent a blast of wind down the corridor. The man hurtled into the room with a cry of panic. He hit the wall falling unconscious. Kimiko went over to him.

"What are you doing we need to go" hissed Jaya over her shoulder.

"Keys" replied Kimi and followed them into the corridor locking the door behind them.

"It all makes sense now, you being a firebender! The reason the dragon choice you as its master. I don't understand how though you're water tribe. The trio turned a corner.

"My mother's a waterbender, my father was a firebender"

A shout came as a pirate saw them through the grating on a level above.

"The prisoners have escaped"

"Well there goes our quiet exit" muttered Jaya as Kimiko rammed the keys into the nearest door. The three fell into the cargo bay. The exact place they had been looking for.

"I can't see him "cried Jaya

"Over here" said Kimi as she picked up Ignis's cage. She could have sworn he'd grown since she'd held him last impossible as it seemed, this day of dragons and flying people and pirates couldn't get much more different than a day at the water tribe. Suddenly there was a bang at the door breaking Kimi's thought trail and a snarl from some unknown animal behind the metal door.

"There's no way out, just save everyone's time and energy and come out now" a voice boomed from the other side of the door.

"Stand back" Kimiko hissed to the others who ran behind her. She put Ignis down and stepped back with one foot. She brought her arms in. Pull and Push; with one almighty push toward the ceiling two clouds of blue flame blasted through the metal. It buckled and melted and after just ten seconds left a giant whole on the deck. Jaya took Ignis and her and Jenna used their gliders to get on deck and Kimiko jet propelled herself with two blasts of blue flames from her palms at her sides to join them. Jenna again took out her whistle and called on Zigsa and Torma, in just a few moments they appeared swooping to the side of the ship.

At this point a flood of pirates ran onto deck but his time they were ready. Kimiko was ready.

"Go I'll hold them off"

"But there are so many-"

"Go" Kimiko didn't have time to check if they had followed instruction. The pirates were aware of all the bending styles weaknesses and strengths but Kimiko was different, she was Firebending southern water tribe style. With a smirk she created her ring of flaming whips. A tall man with a pointed goatee sent a spinning knife towards her. She flicked her wrist and the knife spun in another direction pinning another man to the man. With her other hand she made a move like she was swatting a fly which caused the whip to trip the three men stood by the knife thrower. The captain and his companions had made it through the door and were now throwing up ropes through the freshly made whole on deck. She brought her hands down and ceased her ring of whips. She jumped across to the other side of the hole and they sent flames like blue bullets which sliced the rope and left them frayed and useless. She turned and took a leap of faith off the side of the boat. Torma swooped down to catch her.

She never thought flying would be so exhilarating. The steep ascent to the cover of the clouds was the most thrilling end to Kimiko's little adventure, if only she knew that this was only the beginning.


	4. The Dragon Slayer

**Book 1 The Avatar**

**Chapter 3-The Dragon Slayer**

Like all pets the novelty soon wore off. It had been a week since she had been marked and three days since she had seen the twins. She missed them despite the fact they had only spent a short time together. Just like Jenna said, Ignis had grown at an incredible rate. She had shared with her all of her knowledge of dragons and as she said as soon as a dragon marks you as its master it begins to grown so that within a week it is just big enough for its master to ride and throughout the ready of its lifetime grows with its master. Kimiko didn't believe her at first but the night that they had landed here at Fork Tongue Island he grew to almost double his size by morning. Jaya wanted to stay til Ignis was fully grown so she could laugh at Kimiko learning to fly him.

"He's only just mastered that himself "whispered Kimiko to herself looking at Ignis fondly as he snaffled up a rabbit. It suddenly occurred to Kimi that he was being very loud.

"Shhh" she hissed at him and when he gave no sign of hearing. "SHHHH" she hissed louder. He turned to her with a look of annoyance as the rabbit took its chance and made a bid for freedom. Ignis turned back letting breathing fire from his nostrils in a huff of annoyance. Ignis took a whack at a nearby tree, several birds abandoned their perch and spared into the sky. Ignis followed and woofed down three whilst still in flight.

"Talk about a low profile" Kimiko remembered when the twins were still with her a young boy stumbled upon their make shift camp. He took one look at Ignis and ran. She wished again that the twins were still with her but Jenna had been right, the supplies were running too low for the upkeep of three and so they went to the Southern Airtemple for supplies and left all to Kimiko. They had suggested she ventured towards the Eastern Airtemple to gain advice from Sister Lillia and supplies for her journey across to the other side of the world but that could wait til Ignis could fly, she certainly wasn't walking up a mountain. It was a quiet day, beautifully peaceful, in the woods by a burbling stream. Kimiko sighed; tomorrow she would start flying lessons.

1 week ago

"Where are they going?" Narla shouted to Samir above the gust of the wind.

"They've heard the whistle of their master" he shouted back as he sent Ketu into a dive breaking through the clouds. The other Bison had already put a distance between them but there destination was now clear, a ship in the distance. It didn't seem like any time at all before the two bison had come near the ship. In the distance Gopan and Narla could she flashes of blue light like blanket lighting on the horizon.

"It's her! She's there! Kimiko!" Narla shouted desperately. "Why can't this thing go any faster" Ketu gave a moan.

"He's not as young as those bison if you must know" Samir said annoyed. They had gotten closer now but the two bison suddenly made an assent up wards and were lost to the cloud bank.

Kimiko when down to the stream for a wash, splashing the cold water on her face was refreshing and the water so clean it ran clear and you could see the pebbles at the bottom with the twisted rays of light dancing on the bottom. She wished Narla was with her, she would have loved it here. She looked up. She had heard something. She dived behind a rock just as a group came to the other side of the stream.

"Are you sure it's this way, I don't want to go this way if we have to go back again" it was a man.

"Quit your moaning you should like a girl" Kimiko stayed still. Plastered to the rock she breathed quietly hoping they had thought it the wrong way.

"Please" it was a woman's voice choked with trying to keep back tears "How will this help? This can't fix anything!"

"Shut up" there was a sickening smack as flesh met flesh with tremendous force. Kimiko shivered. She sat frozen for a minute then she took a deep breath and with one fluid movement peered from behind the rock. A young woman, who had had all her hair cut off, had been tied up and slung in a box. Her face was shiny with sweat as she struggled making the odd cry of desperation. Kimiko knew she had to do something; she just had to wait til the right opportunity. She wasn't ready to take on 5 men and a boy with no idea of bending capabilities. Just as she thought this she noticed movement on the other side of the stream. In the trees beyond the far bank, those yellow eyes she had become so familiar with. And like a puppy returning to its master Ignis came over to her. Before he had crossed the river the girl let out a scream. Sensing this was her opportunity Kimiko leapt from her hiding place but the men made a dash through the water and into the woods behind her without giving her a glance. The girls kept on screaming hysterically.

"Give it a rest will you, can't you see you're upsetting him." The girl went immediately silent but her eyes were wide and panicked. Kim ran over to Ignis but before she got there a man ran out of the woods.

"Bailin!" the girl shouted. The man drew a sword and ran at Ignis who made a run for Kimiko. In a desperate attempt to get behind her he knocked the girls box over and she gave a cry of pain. The man charged at Ignis. Kimiko Darted forward and the man's eyes were so set on Ignis he didn't see Kimiko until she hurled herself at him. She fell on top of him and took advance of his moment of shock ripping the sword from his grasping fingers. She drew her arm back and threw it. She kicked him off her and she stood up in triumph. Yet to her annoyance he was scrambling toward his sword.

"STOP!" Kimiko shouted sending a bolt of lighting up towards the heavens.

Narla sighed.

"You've sighed about twenty times in the last two minutes and you keep getting louder" Gopan glared at her.

"We've been stuck here for days and Kimiko doesn't even know I'm here. We haven't got any news but I'm reluctant to leave in case someone does get in contact."

Gopan sighed. Narla glared at him.

Samir joined them on the balcony,

"I have news" he smiled then looked between them "Oh…not interrupting another one of your non-lovers tiffs am I?"

"We're not…grr, come on then what's the news" Narla asked.

"I think you should hear it from the source. Come inside"

"You don't look like Kimi's sister!" Jaya said launching herself from the other side of the room to within inches of Narla's face.

"And a very hansom companion" Jenna laughed.

"Well" said Narla stepping back into Gopan "You have news about my sister?"

"Let's all sit down" Samir suggested sitting in the seat closest to him.

"…so then we all stayed at fork tongue island for a few days until I thought it was best to give Kimiko the rest of the supplies and come here for food and rest. I think she was going to stay there until her dragon is grown to her size and then she'll learn to ride it before heading to the Eastern Airtemple to get supplies for her long journey. Perhaps she's still there at fork Tongue Island or the Airtemple." Jenna concluded.

"What are we waited for?" Narla cried. "Let's go and find my sister"

"No" Gopan said looking down at the floor.

"What? We know where she is! We have to go!"

"No Narla think about it! Kimiko's delayed. We're ready to go and she's not. If we start heading north now our paths will cross at some point and if not we'll get to the North Pole before her."

"This isn't a race-"

"No but it's a chase, one we'll never finish unless we play smart. If she's got a dragon do you think we'll ever catch her on foot? We need to go north."

"Wow" Narla looked at him with new found amazement "I knew you were easy on the eye, didn't know you could think two" The twins giggled. Gopan flushed.

Gopan looked at Narla "You said it yourself, what are you waiting for?"

Kimiko stood, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily with three pairs of eyes fixed on her.

"Nobody moves" she shouted as she side stepped towards the girl no once breaking eye contact with the man who had held the blade. Kimiko crouched behind the box and created a blade of blue flame. She saw a flash in the man's eyes and every muscle seemed to tense up. Kimiko cut the bonds on her legs and arms. She put her hands under her arms and dragged her out the of the upturned box.

"What are you doing?" the man cried out half panicked, half uncertain.

"What does it look like? I'm getting her out of this box a group of men left her here!"

"I was going to be sacrificed" the girl whispered.

"What? What's going on here?" Kimiko shouted in frustration.

Ignis moved behind her trying to tuck his head under her arm. She held him in comfort. The girl made a gasp with her short intake of breath and the man seemed to tense again.

"I'm Kimiko and this is Ignis. Will someone please tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm Bailin can I come to join you?" the man said studying her very carefully.

"Of course, just don't bring your weapon" The man nodded and in a moment was knelt beside the woman and cradled her in his arms. She burrowed into his chest but her cries were all too audible. Ignis snuggled closer to Kimiko obviously distressed by the noise.

"Who are you?" Bailin stared at her.

"I already told you I'm-"

"No I know, you're Kimiko but you're water tribe and have a dragon?" The woman had seemed to have calmed down and turned to look at Kimiko who suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Ignis nudged her and the couple shuddered.

"I don't understand why you're all so scared of Ignis. He isn't going to hurt you. He only eats rabbits and birds, sometimes the odd lizard" Ignis looked up at her with his yellow eyes aware he was being spoken about. The woman finally spoke her voice was uneven and wobbly.

"They were sacrificing me to appease the beast" she breathed, then swallowed "I'm Electi" she stood up and approached Ignis with her arm stretched out. Bailin started after her but then simply froze in amazement as she crossed the short distance. Ignis eyed her warily and when she came within inches from touching his face he moved behind Kimiko and peered over her shoulder. The girl breached with a sound of relief and wonder.

"He's just as frightened of me as I am of him" she whispered.

"It's probably all that screaming you were doing."

"I don't understand" Bailin looked from Ignis to Kimiko to Electi "Harrad said this must be it, the beast that terrorises the village at night after young Neild saw him here but this beast is harmless.

"At night? Ignis has never left in the night. I used him as a pillow" Electi and Bailin exchanged confused glances. "Maybe we should take Ignis to see this Harrad and find out what's going on"

Jaya put the last package on Zigsa. "We'll drop you off in the Earthkingdom at this peninsula" Jenna said pointing at the map as they sat on the saddle.

"Hold on tight" Jenna said she jumped slowly on the Zigsa head.

"Yip yip!" and with that they were soaring above the clouds.

"Take care of Torma for me" Jaya shouted to Samir as he got smaller and smaller until their vision was clouded by clouds.

By the time Kimiko and the others made it to village it was already evening and the place was deserted. Kimiko looked around uneasy.

"Where is everyone?" It was like walking through a ghost town.

"They're preparing for the monster to come but Harrad will still be out, he says he doesn't care if he dies no beast is going to scare him away from his job." They rounded a corner and Kimiko could see a man at the end of the street with a spinning wheel. As they drew closer she thought he was about 50 and even though he talked brave she could see that his body was tense and ready to react. He saw them long before they reached him.

"Harrad good evening-"

"You brought it here! Alive what were you thinking! It will kill us all!" Ignis made a spluttering noise of indifference. Harrad fell off his chair. Bailin gave him his hand and pulled him up. He dusted himself down.

"This is Kimiko" Bailin gestured "Ignis's master"

""Don't lie to me boy, I've been around far too long to be fooled like that. Only firebenders can have dragons. Bah, hmm I suppose it must be the creature and if you can take it away why am I complaining. It just I thought…" His eyes widened and all colour drained from his face, his eyes stared out beyond all of them.

"It's here" he declared. Kimiko turned around slowly. At the end of the street a dragon, twice the size of Ignis was prowling down the street, sniffing the air as it did so.

"No one move" hissed Bailin. The creature emitted an unearthly blue light. It seemed to hear him and looked directly at them. With a blast of blue light from its mouth it came at them. Kimiko was frozen in fear. Ignis pushed her out of the way and the beast, moving at incredible speed rammed into a building. It leaned it to smell Electi and blasted her with blue light. It wasn't fire, but it did have heat it was like pure directed energy. Bailin seeing Electi in trouble ran at the thing with his sword. The creature dismissed him with a waft of his hand, sending him flying. Then it dawned on Kimiko. To fight pure directed energy she needed to use pure directed energy. With one movement of her arm she sent a bolt of lightning towards the creature. It gave a yelp of pain as it hit its shoulder. Kimiko gasped. It had made no wound on the creature but it did seem shocked. It gave another cry of pain and then turned its eyes to meet her. It gave a hiss of pain and then turned and retreated into the forest. Kimiko collapsed all her muscles gave way and she fought to remain conscious. Ignis nudged her and she made an effort to get up. It was too much too soon and she blacked out.

Kimiko sat bolt upright.

"Finally, we were worrying about you" Electi smiled at her. Kimiko hadn't seen her smile yet, she had a lovely smile.

She looked between the faces trying to orient herself. She was in her make shift camp were the fire was burning in preparation for breakfast. She got up and sat by the fire. Ignis instantly joined at her side, his head of her lap, his yellow eyes looking up as if he was trying to ask her how she was. She rested her hand on his head. Bailin and Electi joined them by the fire.

"What was that thing? I know that one the dragon lose their masters they grow to incredible sizes and often find a partner but-"

"That was not dragon" Kimiko closed her eyes picturing it "That was a spirit"

The others gasped as they came to realise what a dire situation they're village was in.

"But only the avatar…" Bailin trailed off. He was not a man to admit defeat but he saw the evacuation of the village seemed the only viable option at this point in time.

"Listen I'm going to see the avatar-"

"Why?" Electi cut in.

"Because what Harrad said was right" Kimi stood up "Only firebenders can have dragons. With that she splayed her fingers out which caused the fire the burn in a blue flamed beam. She stopped and it dyed down again. They stared.

"I…it all makes sense now…we both saw you shoot the lightning bolt but nether of use thought it, could have believed it. I guess seeing can sometimes not be believing." Electi gabbled astounded

"I think you should come with me, it might be the only hope for your village." There was a moment of silence. Bailin nodded. "Tomorrow we ride to the Eastern Airtemple."


	5. The Arrangement

**Book 1 – The Avatar**

**Chapter 4- The Arrangement **

Zyra paced in the garden, Yaritza was sat on the bench trying to read.

"They lost it! Lost it! How is that even possible?" Yaritza sighed she wished Zyra would leave her alone; she could do with being alone for a while. Zyra continued pacing.

"Maybe they misplaced it?" Yaritza smirked moving the book to hide her face.

"Misplaced it! Are you serious! It's more valuable that…than…it's priceless and they lost it; to pirates for that matter too." A servant approached them, nervous to interrupt them

"Your father has summoned you to the throne room, your highnesses. Yaritza raised her eyebrows and Zyra stopped mid pace. It was very unusual to be called unexpectedly to the throne room.

"Maybe you just weren't meant to have one, like Zorro" Continuing their discussion as they walked along the corridor. "His found his way to that nobleman's son and burnt him instead."

"I'm a much better firebender than Zorro" she argued defiantly, she sniffed and pointed her chin upwards. Yaritza could tell she'd hurt her pride.

"You know it doesn't matter skill, it's just a matter of, well, it's more complicated than that, it's more like a spiritual connection. When I got Harla I spoke with the sages, they explained it for me."

"Oh you just love telling everyone about the fact you have a dragon" Yaritza sighed; she found it a task to talk to her younger sister for any length of time. "Look at me, I'm Yaritza and I'm such a brilliant firebender but I don't like to use my excellence because it's showing off"

"Zyra listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me-"

"We're here your highnesses, the firelord is expecting you". They followed into the throne room in silence. Their father sat on his throne as usual, their mother next to him but also the Earth King and 2 strangers from the earthkindom , who clearly felt themselves better than to bow before the firelord.

"Ah there you both are" Yaritza's eyes swept the room and immediately noticed the absence of Zorro; something was out of the ordinary. She turned to Zyra who seemed oblivious to all these abnormalities, maybe she just had a lot on her mind already. They approached the throne and knelt at the bottom of the stairs.

"Rise my daughters for this day is to be a joyous one, we celebrate the arrangement between the Earth kingdom and the Fire Nation, or should I say my daughters and the Kings daughters sons." Yaritzas" eyes widened. She realised that it was the Earth Kings presence that had made the throne room seem such an unfamiliar place. Firelord Rohan smiled, Yaritza looked at her mother. Reza looked straight forward and refused to meet her gaze. She didn't dare look at Zyra although her father seemed in the best mood he had been in months she felt like she was trapped in an oven and someone was slowly turning up the heat. She looked down her eyes darting backward and forwards as she pieced together her father's words.

"That's right; the palace will soon be expecting a double wedding. Yaritza and Marlan; Zyra and Heval"

Gopan and Narla woke up. Gopan had actually been awake for some now. He wasn't sure what woke him or what it was that gave her an uneasy feeling but it soon went away as she lay relaxing in the shade of the wooded area listening to the birds and the scuttling. Gopan sat up and so did Narla. There was a whoosh of something going through the air and a thump; he gave a cry of pain and looked down to see something protruding from his arm. He tried to make a grab to pull it out but his arms were unresponsive and he was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Yaritza turned choking with tears; she swallowed; trying her best to stay composted.

"Really!" Zyra shouted and skipped towards Rohan "This is wonderful news; I'm going to be a bride! Yaritza we must tell Zorro"

"Wait" Rohan stood and Reza joined him. "Formalities much take place first. Marlan came forward to meet Yaritza. She looked over his should desperately avoiding eye contact in case this cause an onset of tears. He took her hand which had gone limp, her lip quivered.

"You will marry me" he said sliding the ring on her finger. The same thing happened to Zyra who gave an excited sequel.

"Leave us now, we have things to discuss"

"Yaritza" her mother cried. Yaritza half turned, distracted. "I'll be out soon", the doors closed behind them and Yaritza set off at pace down the corridor, Zyra almost running to keep up with her.

"What's wrong Yaritza? Your face when father said we were to be wed-"Yaritza turned on her.

"Maybe, maybe I don't want to be married, maybe I want to find someone I love to have a family with, rather than sacrifice everything to make an alliance, an arrangement!"

"I personally think you've got the cute one" Zyra swooned.

"What is this? A game to you? This is our lives we're talking about" She could see she had hit a nerve but was too angry to stop.

"Why do you have to ruin everything? We both just got engaged. We're going to be brides together! If you don't marry Marlan then it's just you being selfish as usual. You're right, it's not a game, you should be thinking of the benefits it will bring to both our countries. You should be the next Firelord, You're older than Zorro, even father thinks so but you won't because you're selfish and you don't think of the nation you think of yourself. Your heir would be that of both to the fire nation and Earth Kingdom, uniting them forever but all you think about is you" Yaritza had taken a breath and regained her cool composure.

"No wonder you don't have a dragon. You are far too easily manipulated by what other people tell you"

"You ruin everything!" Zyra turned and ran into the gardens heading for her room. Her face tensed and she cursed, she had not handled that well. She had taken everything out on Zyra, it wasn't her fault, she was just so naïve. She knew where she was heading. She burst through the doors which were as usual unlocked.

"There had better be a very good reason for disturbing me" Prince Zorro didn't turn to face her. She suddenly regretted coming here when she knew he was painted. "Zyra, how many times have I got to tell you, DON'T COME IN HERE WHEN IM PAINTING." He turned so quickly that his robe knocked down the paints. His face was scary as two bursts of flames from his fisted illuminated his face and casted shadowed on his sharp, chiselled face. He met her eyes and raised his eyebrows in surprise but instead of apologising turned and sat down again. "I thought you were Zyra…you don't come here, what you want."

"I was wondering if I could speak with you" she said softly "something awful has happened." She placed her hand on his shoulder and he instinctively placed his hand on top. She felt the muscles in his arm tense and she looked down letting a tear escape and slide down her face. He had stopped what he was doing now and held her hand in his. She could feel the ring almost heat up as he stared at it. He stood up.

"He's gone too far this time." Yaritza stood up and clasped his hand.

"Zorro don't. He's already made up his mind. Father won't have his mind changed on this. I just need someone to talk to me who understands me" He stood for a minute staring at the door. Hearing her words but fighting his own will to confront his father. He hated seeing his sister like this and he hated him for condemning her to a life of misery. Eventually he slowly sat back down and turned to face her. He had that gift of being able to hold a person's stare even if their vision was flooded with tears.

"I don't believe you're going to be a bride."

"Finally!" Kimiko shouted to the others as she rose higher into the sky. "This is amazing! Unbelievable! Ignis you've finally got your balance!" They had been trying since dawn to ride Ignis and now, at mid-day it seemed to have paid off. They were finally flying and all those bruises and cuts would be worth something. They had flown into the cloud bank. She hadn't realised she had gotten this high.

"We need to go down now Ignis", she said softly as they soared through the sky." As if he had understood her they began to decline in height and soon they were out of the cloud bank and in the clear but instead of seeing the triumphant faces of Electi and Bailin, they were someone very different. They had seemed to have gone further upstream and the wood seemed less dense. Kimiko was mesmerised as she got further towards the ground. They had landed outside some gates.

This was a grave yard; it was concealed from view from the other side of the valley. Unless you knew it was there it is highly unlikely you were to come across it and yet there she was. Rows upon rows of unnamed graves stand still in formation; the remains of dead climbers that had once crept into the crevices of the weathered stones lay dried out and lifeless. Overgrown grass, moss hold the Iron Gate half open and hiding half the neglected stone wall that run around the large area. The brisk breeze alerted her senses and forced her to quicken her steps. When at last she entered the graveyard, she had this feeling about this place. Narla often talked about the spirits knelt beside her after training; she wished she was here now. This was a graveyard for the long forgotten dead and the very air itself seemed stale. She felt all the efforts of her travels consume her at once and see stuck to her knees; she gave a sharp cry as a pain impacted from her knee. She looked down and saw the corner of a concrete slab sticking out from the undergrowth. She frowned and pushed the bracken aside.

In Loving Memory of Soluz- fire bender "You will forever be in my heart"-Aga.

She stared for a moment; Ignis placed his head on her shoulder. She slowly turned to look at the dragon that had his yellow eyes fixed on the concrete.

"How did you know?" she whispered half choked. Ignis started and turned to look at her. His yellow eyes pools of innocence. She saw movement at the corner of her eyes and whipped around. A rabbit darted into the woods. Ignis chased it. She half smiled. "I guess you deserve it"

Narla stirred, for a moment she could have sworn she was back home. One of those nights she had had a horrible nightmare and had crawled in next to Kimiko and she would give her a hug and whisper it was all better and for that one moment she thought it was Kimiko's arm draped across her stomach when she woke up. Then everything can back to her; the ambush in the woods and she sat up. Before she could even see the room there was a steel grip on her wrist that gave her a sharp tug. She was face to face with a stranger lying next to her.

"Listen to me, the guard is here, shut up" a hundred questions were popping into Narla's head but the urgency in his voice, made her hold back. She held her breath as she saw the shadow of a figure pass her. The boy gave a sigh of relief, Narla turned to him.

"Names Lee, I know, my parent are extremely creative individuals. I would be the one to show you the ropes but I'm sure you can already feel them." He chuckled. Narla glanced at her wrists which had. "Seriously? That was a good one…you'll need your sense of humour here between all the fighting for survival and then being worked to death as part of your slave labour contract…now don't look like that, if You're lucky one day you might escape…actually that's never happened…don't look at me like that, I'm trying not to give you false hope!" Gopan groaned and turned over. Narla elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ow!" Gopan tried to sit up. "What's going on? Narla what's happening?"

"Gopan this is Lee, Lee this is Gopan" she said turning her head left then right "Gopan, Lee says we've been captured by slave trade and will be worked to death, Lee, Gopan and I are tracking down my Firebending water tribe sister who has a dragon and has set off to find the avatar"

"Right…you know I think they might let you go when they get a call from your asylum, this is actually a compound to keep people before they make the journey across seas to the fire nation or walked across the land to Ba-sing se…many don't survive shh the guys that gives us waters here" Gopan struggled to get up. The room was half full of people all tied up, mainly in Earthkingdom clothes…travellers. Hard faces that had lost all hope and were withering away and the door wear all the light came from casting shadows on the lost faces. The light was cut off as a man stood silhouetted in the frame. Gopan watched him as he walked by the feet of all the prisoners. He went up to each of them and gave them a slip of water. He heard mumbled thank yous' in the darkness. He must be a kind man really, caught up in something her doesn't agree with thought Narla as she watched him. Gopan waited until the man was about to give him some water, arriving near his feet. Gopan turned with all his force and took out the man's legs. The water spilled everywhere and just for effect Gopan let out a loud gargling moaning sound and started to thrash around. The prisoners were yelling in dismay. Several guards rushed to assistance.

"He's crazy" one shouted "Take him to the cell" Narla watched in dismay as they hauled him up. Being carried away he looked at her winked and nodded at the ground. She sat up and so did Lee as he was dragged out. Narla was almost in tears. What was he thinking? Now she was all alone and with no way off escaping. What was he thinking, what was he thinking? She stared for a moment at her feet. Then it hit her. What was he thinking?! Brilliant he was a genius. Even though her wrists were bound, she could still move her hands. With a single wave of her hand the water rose from the floor. Pulling it towards her she made the water cut her bonds, then Lees.

"You're a waterbender. They usually pick up on that, they did catch you pretty early, bet you were asleep."

"There's no time for this we need to get out"

"Calm down, I know this places rota like the back of my hand; we've got at least an hour before the guards do some snooping again."

"Do you know where they took Gopan?"

"Probably the same place they took my brother, special containment" Lee looked quite upset.

"Why is he crazy?"

"No! He's an earthbender!" Narla put her hand on his arm the best she could.

"It's ok; we'll get us all outta here. I'm searching for my sister too and I think I have a plan."

Zyra ran into her room to find Zeela sorting through her clothes. Zeela smirked as she came into the room.

"Stop it right now, I know you're smiling and I know you knew. The maids know everything "Zeela turned round and starting folding things on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about" A few moments passed and Zeela made the fatal mistake of looking up. They made eye contact for a fraction of a second. Both of them then started giggling." Ok, ok you caught me I knew" she put down the clothes and sat on the bed, Zyra joined her. "I thought you'd like to be surprised. I am! But I'm not sure Yaritza too please you didn't tell her" Zeela's face fell.

"Oh she's not mad is she?" Her worried expression annoyed Zyra; this was supposed to be a happy day.

"I thought she was coming in here to burn your flesh off but seems she's gone to Zorro…whilst he's painting" Zeela's eyes widened. Zyra yawned theatrically putting her hand in front of her face.

"Oh let me look!" she took Zyra" perfectly manicured hands in her own dry rough ones. She gasped and put her hand on her heart "Oh Zyra, its beautiful. I don't believe you're going to be a bride!"

Kimiko stood and turned hoping to make a swift return but instead I was greeted with the form of a man in a cloak.

Startled she fell backward just missing a gravestone but landing on concrete. Her head hit the floor with an impact which caused her teeth to sink into her lip. Crying out in pain she lay there for a moment all thoughts blinded out by the shot of pain searing down her arm. Her shoulders were then grabbed by hand; spindly, pianist hands which were evidently as strong as they were elegant. Her legs seemed like heavy weights underneath her.

His face was hidden by his cloak. Why? Kimi's mind raced to conclusions and dangers, possibilities and fears of nightmares come true and questions unanswered but all her thoughts were silenced as he leaned in whisper in a horse and sinister voice:

"You are her, come with me."

Suddenly there was a blast of fire; Ignis had come to her aid. She kicked the man and with a wave of her hand created blue flames to stop him advancing as she ran over to Ignis and made a quick getaway.

The air vibrated with noise as Lee and Narla sprinted down the corridor. They rounded another corner. Narla used her water whip and he tripped. They kept running. That's all they had to do to survive. Run.

"Here it is" cried Lee and Narla swung round mid pace. With a slicing action, the water cut through the hinges and the room was open to rows upon rows of cages were benders were being restrained.

"It will take ages to free them all; we'll need a better distraction"

"They'll act as their own distract" She looked over at Lee and nodded. She came to the first cage and soon got the hang of it. Hinges, lock, chains, hinges, lock, chains, hinges, lock, chains, eventually they came to the last one in the room. "But that's it … where's your brother"

"Oh, I'm here! You let me out somewhere in the middle bit you seemed a little preoccupied for introductions. I'm Lovan by the way, if you're looking for your crazy friend he's in there" he pointed to the door. Within seconds it was off its hinges.

"Gopan!" she ran forward.

"Well you took your time, looks like you've been making friends. Come on we'd better skedaddle!"

The courtyard was full of people fleeing or getting a bit of revenge on those who showed cruelty to them. Now the benders were out the fence hadn't stood a chance. Another surge of guards charged into the courtyard. Narla turned as the others headed straight for the gap in the fence, thanking the spirits it had been raining. One made a run at her, she brought up the puddle from his feet and left him encased in ice. She took a great mass of water and raised it above her head shooting ice daggers from it and pinning guards were they stood. She was grabbed from behind and a strong giant hand crushed her fingers. The water fell drenching her. Using his other hand he silence her, leaning in she could smell his foul breath and feel the sweat on her face. She struggled and his grip tightened. He cleared his throat:

"You're the one who started all of this, aren't you little girl, looks like you-"

There was a smack and a thud and suddenly his grip relaxed and she turned,

"Gopan!" she leapt forward and hugged him.

"Actually its Lee" she opened he eyes.

"Well right…thanks" she stepped back flushing red.

"Not a problem but I suggest we leave the congratulations until after we have escaped the evil slave compound" they set off at a run towards the gap in the fence and once on the other side were reunited with their companions. They had made it to the cover of the woods just beyond.

"I know where we're going, to Ba Sing Se to find our mother" Lee looked at his brother "If she's still alive, we'll find her"

"We're heading north to the northern water tribe… so I guess this is where we say goodbye" Lovan said.

"Goodbye" said Gopan. Narla rolled her eyes.

"Thank you both, very much. I have a strong feeling we'll mean again someday"

"Don't know what you're thanking us for, it's you with all your crazy waterbending" Lee did an energetic demonstration. "We both thought we would have rotted away in there if it wasn't for you. Thank you, Narla. Gopan you were amazing, with that crazy trick you pulled" Gopan grunted. Narla hugged them both before they turned and started walking through the trees.

"Was if me or did you stay hugging Lee for a LITTLE bit too long?"

"Why are you jealous" said Narla smirking.

"No! Don't flatter yourself!" And with that the journey to the North continued.


	6. Visions

**Book 1 The Avatar **

**Chapter 5- The visions**

Gopan was uneasy. It had been days since they had escaped from the compound and the ground seemed to be getting more like marsh-land every day. He felt as if he was willing walking into a trap and that by the time he figured out what was wrong; it would already be too late. Narla seemed distracted too. Most of the time, she was distant and preoccupied. She walked in front of him and he kept his eyes on her feet, as she walked at the same pace, he would slip away and give in to this sense they were heading into something they couldn't understand. It had gone on too long in silence. At first things had been chatty and joking and in the knowledge that Kimiko had survived the storm Narla had been delighted but now there was nothing. A void had appeared, he wasn't focused on anything, just watching Narla's feet take step after step with this constant, nagging feeling everything was not as it seemed.

Narla glanced back at Gopan. She was worried about him, he always had something to say and yet now it seemed the air between them was a thick with something denser than sunlight. She decided to break the silence

"Gopan?" His eyes seemed to focus and they snapped on Narla. He looked confused, dazed even, she frowned "Where are we going?" Gopan stared at her for a second, blinking.

"I would think we are heading for a swamp."

"Ah, Fay, I was looking for you Zeela cried as Fay turned the corner of the corridor. She was carrying a large pile of laundry.

"Why?" Fay looked panicked as she walked towards Zeela down the corridor toward

"I'm warning you. Princess Yaritza didn't want to be married and she's annoyed you didn't tell her. Zyra said so." All colour drained from Fays face.

"Really! Oh no, no! What am I going to do?" Zeela followed her as she went into the wash room, throwing the clothes into the basket. "This is all your fault!"

"What's all her fault?" April looked up from washing, then at the new addition to the basket, she raised her eyebrows "you have to be joking me; I'm all on my own!"

"Nothing, keep your nose out" Fay snapped.

"Oooooh who's pinched your fire flakes" April teased. "Kosas gone to run an "errand" and told me to cover for her…you haven't seen Rozalyn striding about have you?"

"No, are you joking, they'll be telling her what is wanted for this engagement party. Everything from cakes to invites. You lot are in for hell." Zeela smirked.

"You ladies maids have no idea" Aprils eyes went from Fay to Zeela. "What's the matter with her?" Fay snapped out of it.

"Zeela as if you told me to keep it from the princesses-it'll be a surprise you said, they'll love it you said"

"Well Princess Zyra did" Fay shot her a look full of shock and disgust.

"Goody for you then-"The bell for service rang for Yaritzas room. She had woken up.

"Good luck" April called as she went back to her washing and Fay turned went down the corridor fidgeting uncontrollably.

Gopan and Narla were now wading through swamp water. They had first tried to keep dry by stepping from one great root to the other but as they got headed further north, they became more slippery, with algae covering the root it wasn't too long before Narla had fell in. Since then, they had given up trying to be dry.

"I really don't like this, at all" Narla hissed. Gopan knew what she meant. This place was strange; like the very trees were watching her. "Can't we go round? There must be another way!"

"We're heading for the Northern water tribe. We have to head north. If we keep going eventually we'll get out of here." They continued walking for hours and hours. Narla began to doubt Gopans words. What if it just kept going? Then what? The trees were denser now and the mist was thick. The vines shook even though no wind could penetrate the wall of trees that now seemed to surround them in every direction.

"ARGHHH" Gopan suddenly lashed out and hit a tree. Narla turned round. "How can we tell we're even going the right way? This place smells of swamp and the bugs here are humongous"

"Listen Gopan calm down, I can feel something here, a presence but I don't think it want to hurt us…more like a guardian … a guardian of the swamp"

"That's great but we need a GUIDE, not a guardian" Narla sighed and turned around but stopped mid turn.

"Kimiko" she whispered "Kimiko" with that she bolted. Gopan hardly had time to register what was happening. Narla had seen Kimiko, she needed her. Tears streaming in her eyes she ran for her. They had found each other. The sisters reunited. Narla ran into the clearing catching her breath and looking around frantically. She saw a blue flash in-between the trees and darted towards it. "Kimiko" she cried out. The girl started to turn and Narla flung her arms around her. Instead of the warm embrace she expected she felt cold. She opened her eyes and found her face pressed against the side of a tree. She started and fell backwards into the swamp water. She stared in disbelief and horror at the tree before her. She cried out in frustration and let the tree in front of her face the full force of her waterbending. After minutes the tree was no more and she stood breathing heavily in the swamp alone.

Fay pulled the brush through Princess Yaritzas auburn hair. The silence was killing her. If she was going to be fired (or fried) why didn't she get it over with?

"Miss…" Fay wasn't sure how to phrase this.

"Call me Yaritza or Ritza, you usually do, what's wrong? Have you fallen prey to gossip Fay?" Fay knew Yaritza was intuitive but she was still impressed when she got things right. She sighed; Yaritza turned and took the brush out of her hands. Fay could feel her stare on her face but couldn't bring herself to meet it.

"It was just Zeela, she said something" she mumbled "about you being mad I didn't tell you about the arrangement" A few moments passed and Fay was considering the inevitability of looking at the princess. She had flushed bright red and could feel herself sweating. Then something happened she hadn't expected: Yaritza started laughing. It wasn't a happy laugh, a kind of reflective sad chuckle that almost made Fay annoyed after worrying so much about it she just laughed at her. She looked at Yaritza who caught her expression immediately.

"I'm sorry. Zeela had you misinformed, you've been my ladies maid for a week now and you're supposed to tell me everything that happens in the palace" Fay resented that, she had in fact, been her ladies maid for a month. "You don't know me very well, I'm not one to cast blame, but if I were it certainly wouldn't be on you. It would be my father- Fire Lord Rohan" she dragged out his name like she was counting each syllable. "A word of advice, don't listen to Zeela, as much as I like her, she can be an awful liar."

"No I think she was genuinely concerned about my job" Fay blurted before she could stop herself.

Yaritza raised her eyebrows and after the initial shock she smiled.

"I like you, you stick up for what you believe in." she turned to look herself in the mirror. "And I believe in having a strong leaders and role models in the royal family of our great nation." Fay could see the sadness in her eyes. She looked down at the ring on her hand "But does that really mean I have to go through with this?"

Electi glanced over at Kimiko who was tightening the straps that kept the supplies they had got from her and Bailins home town whilst Kimi was unconscious. Electi found Kimiko cold. Always wary; always suspicious. In the few days she had been travelling with her the longest conversation they had had ended in Kimiko telling her "Well you can cook your own fish-frog!" After this she had kept her distance and often wondered why Kimiko had even asked them along. Suddenly she broke from her thought trail as she saw Kimiko had turned and was looking at her. She didn't look all too happy either. Her lips were pursed and her golden eyes looked harsh in the daylight. Electi quickly averted her gaze staring back at her sowing. After a moment she could help but look up again to check that Kimiko was looking elsewhere but instead her eyes met her sharp stare. Her frown furrowed

"What do you want? Why do you keep staring at me?" Kimiko was being made uncomfortable by the girls' glances. Her face so passive; it was so hard to read. This girl in front of her with her hair cut so short she looked like a boy. She had no idea why she'd asked them alone for the journey. Maybe she was lonely since the twins left. Maybe the only people worth being around were those who forced their company on her, like Jenna and Jaya, no matter what she said they didn't leave. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Kimiko's eyes narrowed

"No, nothing sorry" Of course not, wouldn't let on what she was really thinking. A memory of Narla suddenly captured her

"Kimiko! You're so…I don't know…so…so bad at talking to people. We're all just people, being what you are doesn't make you any different. You're a person too and I'm sure you'd make friends if you just talked to someone" Kimiko didn't have many friends back in the watertribe. Ummi and Narla, the rest of the people their age just thought she was the pale girl who watched Narla waterbend despite not possessing the skill herself. Maybe finding the avatar wasn't the only reason she felt the need to go on an international adventure. She sighed and walked over to the log Electi was sat on. There was a silence. Kimiko looked around, swallowed. She wasn't sure what to say. It was Electi who spoke first.

"Listen, I've never really thanked you" Kimiko looked down.

"For what? Kimiko was confused.

"You saved me" Electi met Kimiko's eyes and Kimiko could see the admiration and sincerity under her gaze. She looked at her hands as she started fidgeting.

"You weren't in any danger Ignis would never have hurt anyone. He's soft" She glanced over at Ignis who was on his back trying to satisfy an itch.

"No…not then, in the village, with the spirit" she shuddered her voice reduced to a whisper "it was terrifying"

"Oh right that…that was…me, yes…I could let you be eaten alive in front of me" the girls eyes widened and she stared, as if she were reliving the moment. Kimiko could almost hear the conversation grinding to a halt. Say something! Anything! Ask a question! Keep talking! It was almost as if Narla was frantically whispering in her ear. "Erm…right…yeah, why do you have your hair that short?" She could tell by change in Electi's expression that was not a good question…tears started welling in her eyes and she began to quiver all over. She put her hand on her head running it through her hair. Oh dear.

"They…they…thought he might burn me before he ate me and they said they didn't want to smell my burning hair when I was sacrificed" Kimiko let her curiosity get hold of her.

"Why were you chosen to be sacrificed?" Electi took a breath forcing herself to speak.

"I didn't have anyone…or so they thought…no parents…no children…only Bailin but…but he's training to be a swordsman…and we'd only just got together…I worked at the bakery…nothing important" she swallowed, just mentioning Bailins name had seemed to calm her down "We were going to Ba sing se together, he wanted to be a part of the royal guard but it seems we're our villages only hope now" Electi let a tear roll down her face. Something had clicked with Kimiko, she was a person too.

"I thought I had it bad with my sister Narla and my cousin Ummi being my only friends but I have my aunt and uncle, mother and father and even my grandparents. When I was younger it didn't seem to matter that I was different, not to Ummi and Narla anyway but as I got older I noticed how people acted different towards me. I looked different. The other kids in my village made fun of me" She was brought back from her thought trail and looked up at Electi who was watching her "There's me feeling sorry for myself when your village tried to sacrifice you to a spirit monster" Electi laughed wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Maybe Kimiko…I got you wrong."

Princess Yaritza started as Prince Zorro entered the room. His eyes swept the room and saw Fay quietly changing the bed sheets. He coughed.

"Ritza, we have been summoned to review the arms this evening"

"Really?" Yaritza was genuinely surprised "And Zyra?"

"Won't be attending, I've had enough of her insensitive attitude" with that he stalked out. Yaritza turned back to the mirror. Now she had a more pressing question to deal with…what to wear?

Bailin came through the trees with an armful of wood. He dropped it as he saw Electi's face and came running towards them.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" He knelt in front of her grasping her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, I and Kimiko were just having a little heart to heart, that's all" Bailin turned and looked at Kimiko who kept her eyes firmly on the floor. He was placing all of the village's hopes on the girl who made his love cry.

Gopan was annoyed. He'd followed Narla into this horrible place and now he'd lost her.

"Why did I even agree to this? I'm just a guy who sails. Nothing more, nothing less. He fell over a root and went head first into swamp water. He thrashed about. He couldn't swim. Panic gripped him as the water when in his mouth, up his nose and every time he tried to take a breath his lungs were filled with water. His muscles tensed and he opened his eyes to find himself crouching in a pool of ankle deep water…

"Glad no one was around the see that" he said as he got up. He stopped dead, he could hear someone. Narla. He listened trying to gage were the sound was coming from. He set off. He heard choked sobs like someone captured or trapped; terrified of making a sound fighting the instinct to cry out. Finally he came to the clearing. He didn't expect what he saw. On her knees in front of him was a fire nation woman, she was crying and looking up at him pleadingly almost as if she was looking straight through him, perhaps it was the tears in her eyes clouding her view. "Hey there, what wrong? I didn't know anyone else was out-"

"Please" she cut him off "Why can't you change your mind. Let me be free to make my own choice" Gopan looked behind him to make sure they were alone. He turned back and the girl was gone.

Narla closed her eyes for a second to compose herself. There was something about this place. The way it changed things; she was very frightened. What had happened to Gopan? When she opened her eyes her mother and father were stood in front of her; both glared accusingly.

"Narla, where's Kimiko? You were supposed to look after her" Aga said wildly in panic. Narla's eyes went from her mother to her father.

"What have you done, Narla" her father turned his head to look away from her comforting Aga.

Narla turned and fled.

Electi, Bailin and Kimiko were huddled around the fire Kimiko had started.

"It's all political, which side you stand on, I just think that the palace guard is where I need to be. My brother joined Chins army believing it to be more…active. I just think the guards are the right choice for me." Kimiko hugged her knees in to her chest; this conversation had gone well out of her circles of knowledge of the Earth Kingdom. "They say they are training the army for his son and he seems hungrier for power than a platypus bear has for people. That's what I hear anyway. What do you think Kimiko? "

"I don't know, it seems the politics of the earth kingdom seem far for complicated than that of the water tribe" she sniffed, feeling ignorant.

Gopan stared at the log that had only moments ago been the girl. He pushed through the vines beyond and Narla ran straight into him. Knocking Gopan off balance they tumbled over a root.

"Gopan thank the moon spirit, I found yo-"

"Narla get off me" Narla rolled off Gopan into the swamp water. She sat up dripping wet. "What's you're problem! Running off like that, you could have been killed"

"Somebody missed me" they both stood up and started wringing out there clothes. Narla grinned.

"Don't be stupid you could have been killed! Who knows what things live here! This whole place screams I'M ALIVE! What were you thinking?"

"I thought" Narla held his gaze "I thought I saw Kimiko"

"Did you find her?" Gopan raised his eyebrows.

"No, because I saw her but…but it wasn't her…I saw my mum and dad too…it's this place, I'm sure of it." She looked up into the trees and as if it was the swamp responding a bird gave a cry. Gopan and Narla huddled together.

"I saw a woman, she was fire nation, she was crying" Gopan and Narla looked around uncertainly.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know" Gopans brow furrowed I've never met her"

"Was she pretty?"

"What?" Really Narla was doing this now.

"Did you find her pretty?...Attractive?...Beautiful?" Gopan pushed her on the shoulder and she fell over another root into the water. A frog jumped on her head.

"Ribbit"

"I think we're going to have to climb up these trees and have a sleep here. It's too late to do anything else"

Evening had come, Zorro had arrived. Yaritza wore her long cloak and came into the corridor to meet him. They made no conversation, there was no need and no reason; they knew where they were going. Zeela had seen them approaching and have dived into the shadows, the maids always knew what was going on and at what times they could be seen. This was not like one of them times she could be seen because unlike the rest of the time, there were only two cloaked figures traversing the hallway.

Kimiko gave a cry as the long sweating fingers slammed around her mouth. She awoke instantly and without thinking sunk her teeth into the hand.

"Ahh" the man cried and withdrew his hand momentarily. Kimiko yelled out but was cut short again as the other hand went under her jaw and pulled back her chin. Ignis was suddenly above her. He breathed a great blast of fire. The man s arms shot out and divided the blast. He was a firebender. Electi and Bailin were awake now and it was clear the man had been counting on quick and quiet. She turned and ran along the valley and up the path out of sight.

"Let's go "Kimiko cried jumping on Ignis. Electi and Bailin joined her aboard and they flew into the night.

When morning finally came Yaritza wasn't ready to face the day and yet she knew if she didn't do this now she would have to suffer the consequences. Fay had woken her early as instructed and she strode down the corridor through the squares of sunlight on the floor from the windows. Zorro was outside the throne room as they had planned.

"I hope he understands" Zorro whispered. Yaritza nodded and took a deep breath. She pushed at both doors and entered the throne room. Fire Lord Rohan lifted his chin, and looked down at her, entering the throne room unannounced was almost unheard of, at least it was for his calmer daughter. She got on her knees; she was frightened but tried her best to conceal it.

"Please father" she begged "Please don't make me marry Marlan" The Fire lords eyes narrowed and he glared at her.

"How dare you be so ungrateful" he hissed "how dare you come before me and ask this of me! You will bring shame on the family. On the Fire Nation if you do not honour this arrangement!" Yaritza looked up her eyes meeting his.

"I ask this of you as my father, not as the Fire Lord" A moment of silence in the throne room that seemed to echo off the walls. "Please" she begged "Why can't you change your mind. Let me be free to make my own choice"

The Fire Lord shook his head. His decision was final.


	7. The Airbending Master

**Book 1: The Avatar **

**Chapter 6- The Airbending master**

Bailin picked up the branches around the trunk, he wished there was more of it but at least it was dry. He let out a long sigh. He was tired of riding that blue beast, he wasn't sure Ignis even liked him. What he wanted was a big roaring fire for Electi, like one his father would make when he took him and his brother camping. Electi dissevered a fire like that, keeping her warm and her laugh like chimes on the wind. Cursing under his breath he kicked the tree stump, his muscles tensing after he glanced around and saw there was no more dry wood. He started. He had been lost in his thought trail and everything snapped back into focus as the sound of a twig snapping seemed to stop everything. Frozen, he waited. Silenced, he listened. Every muscle was tensed as he strained to listen for the source of the noise.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Backflipping through the air a girl soared above his head and disappeared into the trees. Bailin stood for a moment trying to take in what had happened, and then shook himself. Bailin turned around slowly with a sigh of relief, before he could react a ball ricocheted between the trees then right after into his stomach. The ball was moving with such force it continued moving and smacked into the next tree, using Bailin as a cushion. Bailin slumped to the floor…ow. He gasped for breath. He gasped for breath. He gasped for breath, screwing up his face with pain.

"You're going to have to give him the kiss of life now" His eyes flew open to find he was surrounded by about 8 girls, all in orange and yellow. They laughed; the chorus of giggling seemed to highlight the pain he was in and he winced again. Some of the girls stopped laughing.

"I think he might actually die"

"Don't be stupid, he's not dying"

"That was my hit too" beamed one of the girls "such a brilliant hit at airball, with enough power to kill a man" she leaped beside him "Hello there, I'm Magg and I'll be your murderess for this evening "she spun into a low bow.

Another chorus of laughed, Bailin who was now feeling a lot better dragged himself up to sit against the tree, his head was spinning.

"And who might you be, oh lone traveller of the east" she kicked the sticks on the floor "who apparently isn't very good at collecting fire wood" with a flick of her wrist she created a small tornado which bundled all the sticks together by the time it reached her arms. She placed the bundle on his lap. "Sorry about that, the other team is practicing in the arena so we decided to play here so we can get an extra practice in, this is my team"

"I'm Bailin and yes, I'm very bad at collecting wood"

"I don't believe it" Zyra raged "I just- I can't- I just can't believe it" She punched out several time and the room was briefly illuminated by the flames that suddenly erupted from her fists. She kicked out and more flames burst out. She ran across the room and threw herself on her bed. Zeela wondered if maybe telling Zyra had been a good idea. Her outstretched hand hesitated before she placed it on her shoulder. As she turned Zeela took her hand away. Zyras tear stained face was pouting.

"Yaritza and Zorro are horrid, I never want to speak with them again but I know I'll have to" she let out a long dramatic sigh. Then she looked at Zeela with a smile clasping her perfectly manicured hands around Zeelas rough ones.

"You're obviously the only friend I have, Zorro and Yaritza can go off all they like together, I couldn't care less"

Fay was thankful Yaritza didn't want her under her feet at that moment; it meant she had a moment to herself. Or it did until April, Lina, Kosa, Levi and even Rosalyn showed up.

"Look what we have here, a run-down ladies maid" Rosalyn barked. Everyone secretly liked Rosalyn she was as hard as nails and didn't approve of gossiping but she was very fond of all her girls, although she often gave Zeela extra work even if it strictly wasn't hers, which none of the other girls complained about. No one challenged Rosalyn. She was in her mid-30s and was married to Moniz the butler. They seemed an unlikely match but the marriage had lasted many years. Fay looked up, here we go she thought. "Not the first one down here either"

"What are you talking about?"

"Azure was down here earlier, looking blue" April made a loud goffering sound. Rosalyn smirked; a joke that never seemed to get old. As usual it went straight over Fays head.

"Why what's wrong?" Rosalyn rolled her eyes running her hand through her hair.

"I don't know, seems this whole double royal weddings got everyone crazy" There was a general murmur of agreement.

"Rosalyn, what does "review the arms" mean" There was a general sound of stifled amusement as many saw Rosalyn fighting to keep a straight face.

"Even I know that one" April announced "I'm not even a ladies maid"

"You haven't the charm my dear" More laughter all round.

She glanced round and there was a silence, all eyes had fallen on the pair in the corner of the servants" courtyard. Rosalyn cleared her throat.

"That would be in the secret code for going out, but to when and where, I don't think I should say as that would break the point of a secret code. I they want to tell you, I'm sure they will"

"Narla?" Narla looked up from her daydream.

"What's wrong?" she was tired and a bit snappy, also her stomach kept making unattractive noises.

"I think we're walking into desert" he wiped his brow with his wrist "I'm so hot"

"How can you be so self-obsessed?" Narla snorted.

"You know what I meant" the bickering between them seemed never ending.

"You know what you meant" Narla snapped.

"That didn't make any sense" Gopans eyebrows knitted together. Narlas face suddenly lifted and she beamed.

"Look" she pointed in front of them "I think it's an oasis"

"Stop" Gopan grabbed Narlas backpack and she spun back to face him "Narla, I think that's a mirage"

"You're a mirage" she snapped again without thinking.

"What?" Gopan stepped backwards, confused. It was Narlas turn to frown.

"It can't be a mirage, we can both see it" she turned on her heels and began stalking towards the entrance in the wall to the oasis.

"You're a mirage" muttered Gopan kicking up sand as he walked behind her.

"You're an idiot" shouted Narla over her shoulder.

Kimiko couldn't concentrate, she'd gone from lighting to advanced moves to basic forms and she'd even given up on that. The place was perfect, in a wooded area next to a field with the stream that shielded the sound of her firebending no it was just-

"When do you think Bailin'll be back?" Kimiko sighed. She would never be able to concentrate; even when she was quiet she was constantly fidgeting. She relaxed her muscles and went to join Electi, swinging her arms in defeat. "Don't stop on my account…" Electi trailed off seeing the expression on Kimikos face. She was obviously very irritated. She sat down with a huff.

"He's only collecting firewood, I'm sure he'll be fine" she crossed her arms. After a few moments Electi started fidgeting again. With the snapping of twigs both heads turned to face the trees behind them.

"Oww" Bailin was dropped to the floor as the airbenders ceased there airbending.

"Bailin!" Electi cried and ran over to wear he'd been put down.

"Your boyfriend was a victim of my throw in airball, sorry about that" she strolled past the couple and noticed Kimiko who was now stood up analysing the situation. "Hey you're watertribe!" Magg said looking at Kimiko from head to toe. "What a strange travelling group, two earth kingdom people and a watertribe- must be a tea party and we wasn't invited" there was some sniggering between the girls still in the trees. A thought crossed Maggs face "Hey are you a waterbender!"

"No" Kimiko was getting sick of this question and even more so of everyone's disappointed faces when they heard her answer. Magg took a step closer, which in Ignis's mind was far too close to be not introduced in front of his master. He untangled himself from the higher branches he had been watching events unfold from and swooped down so his blue snout came within inches of Maggs face. Startled she fell backwards. Ignis laid his front legs down keeping his back legs up and his tail swishing, growling softly. Maggs still in shock didn't move. Kimiko rushed over.

"It's ok Ignis, it's ok" Ignis left Magg and moved in an arc behind Kimiko. Maggs had now recover and used her airbending to stand up. Taking a defensive stance she eyed Ignis warily.

"What is that thing?" Kimiko had turned to stroke Ignis's mane; she frowned.

"His name is Ignis and he's a dragon" Kimiko, now sure Ignis was completely calm, turned round. "He was just protecting me, I'm sorry if he started you"

"Hey girls, look it's a dragon" Magg had clearly gotten over her shook as she summoned the others into the clearing. The girls cast wary glances between each other and slowly emerged from the trees until all 8 of them stood in the clearing, wondering what would happen next. "So" Magg sat down on the rocks were Kimiko and Electi had been sat only moments ago. "You really have tickled my curiosity. What a strange combination of people like you doing here, ever so close to our beloved home at the Eastern Airtemple."

"We're here?" Bailin exclaimed finally stood up on his own two feet.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" Maggs said swinging her feet. The other girls had collected together and shuffled uneasily unsure what to do with themselves.

"We're looking for someone" Kimiko took a step towards Magg "a Sister Lillia" Magg stopped swinging her legs and she leaned forwards. The other girls stopped shuffling and stared.

"What do you want with her?"

"We seek the avatar, we met some airbenders-"

"What airbenders?" Magg was wide eyed now. Kimiko was confused and acutely aware of the stares from the group of girls, all waiting for an answer. Kimiko swallowed, frowning and looking down.

"Jenna and Jaya." With two jets of air from her palms, Magg stood up.

"You know Jenna and Jaya! Well isn't it a small world. We're sisters! Well sort of sisters, we share the same teacher" She sat down again then called to the others 'Come on guys these people are cool' the other girls came over and sat with Magg. "They're obviously sisters but in the airtemples, identical twins are the only ones, who know they are biologically related."

"What?" Kimiko was confused. Magg frowned.

"Simple really, once we master airbending we are free to find love and when we do our children are given to the opposite temple in which we grew up in, then when we are 40 we return to the airtemples and raise a baby ourselves. Sister Lillia raised me and the twins."

"That's awful" cried Electi hiding halfway behind Bailin. "Airbenders have to give up their own children, that's terrible!" Magg looked down.

"Yes, Sister Lillia said it was the most difficult thing she ever had to do…they say that's why most people only have one child. There are less airbenders in the world than any other nation."

"This is all very interesting but we really do need to see Sister Lillia and because"

"Yeah ok I get the idea, come on guys shows over" she stood up "I'll get Lillia to be here with you as soon as I can. See you peoples later!' With that she gave a whistle, a flying lemur appeared running through the trees with her staff. She turned to the others "well what are you waiting for" she gave a run up into the field and set off. The others looked at each other and then started whistling. Lemurs came swooping through the trees each with a staff in its paws; Electi ducked behind Bailin. The girls each received their staffs and set off at a run through the field. Kimiko, Bailin and Electi were once again alone.

"The Misty Palms Oasis" Narla read from the sign above the door. "Oh wow" White hive shaped buildings stood in clumps around the large circular wall that enclosed the town. Palm trees towering above them casting shadows onto the white sand and pebbles on the ground. Everything turned inward to face the towering pyramid of the pristine natural ice spring. On the white sand as they walked through the entrance, Narlas feet dragged. "It's beautiful" Narla whispered. "Honestly I've never seen anything like it, even in the South Pole, it's so clear!" Narla beamed, it seemed the weight of her backpack was lifted in the beauty of the moment.

"Yeah, I wonder where we can get something to eat" Gopan wiped his forehead again.

"You're thinking about food…NOW!" Narla didn't take her eyes of the spring in front of her.

"Look a hotel" Gopan walked straight past the spring and into the hotel opposite. Narla following at his heel.

"I can't believe you're thinking of food at a time like this, when you're in the presence of such natural beauty!' Narla cried after him. Gopan had already gone through the curtain door. Inside the place was just as beautiful and full of all different people, mainly higher and middle class people of the earth kingdom but some travellers from all the different nations. Gopan stalked over to the bar to were several men had gathered with drinks and took a menu and started skimming it. "Gopan!" Narla hissed appearing beside him. He dropped the menu and cursed under his breath. The menu wafted down under the table and Gopan got on his knees to retrieve it. Narla stood uncomfortable by the bar when a waiter with some drinks walked past and caught Narlas eye, she blushed and looked down to see him trip over Gopans legs. The drinks flew off the tray and one smashed into the back of one of the men at the bar. The man turned around slowly. Narla felt herself go hot as she saw the tension on the man's jaws and the way his eyes were squinted and she backed off falling over Gopan. The waiter had already scrambled to his feet and was stammering apologies.

"Shut your face. I don't want to hear it." The whole pub when silent. All eyes on the great big angry muscle man who stood up slowly "I just want make it right" With that he took a swing at the waiter which hit him right in the nose. Blood ran done his face and his teeth went through his lips. He stumbled backwards and the man kicked him in the stomach and fell on the floor. The waiter laid there for a few moments before the man spat on him. "This guy's nothing fellas, let's get outta here" On the way out the men kicked him in the stomach. The waiter groaned each time and they left the hotel in silence. The whole place seemed to freeze in time and every pair of eyes was on the waiter or the door. Gopan stood up.

"Hey what happened?"

Narla was the first to react scrambling over to the waiter. A bearded man rushed out from a door behind the bar.

"Pi Jing!" he cried looking widely around. Narla put her hand on the waiters' jaw.

'Brace yourself, this is going to hurt' Narla pulled his jaw and his teeth pulled from his lips. He gave a cry of pain. The man who had come out from beside the bar was about to jump Narla, Gopan noticed it just in time and took a dive at him. Narla waterbending her water from her pouch, put it on the man's injury, the water glowed as the rip sealed itself. The man's breathing started to slow as she moved on to fix his nose. She then left the water fall and it washed most the blood from his face. She used her sleeve to pat his face dry. He propped himself up on his elbows with a groan. She pulled at his tunic, ripping it to reveal a gash across his stomach. Narla cursed if only she had known, she would have done this first. She retrieved the water and moved it onto his stomach. Again the water glowed blue and she first fixed any cause of internal bleeding biting her lip in concentration, then sealing the external gash were the blood began soaking into his tunic. She used to rest of the water to clear away the blood. The man stared at were his wound was and finally turned to stare at Narla.

"Pi Jing" the man shoved Narla to one side and held him in his arms. The waiter roughly jerked away.

"Father this young woman just saved my life, she's a waterbender" Pi Jing said and the bearded man's eyes fell on Narla. Pi Jing stood up and offered his hand to Narla. She took it and stood up.

"Well" said Narla blushing. "Master Sanka says I'm one of the best healers in the south pole…I'm Narla by the way. Pi Jing smiled at her. Gopan stood up with a groan. "Oh and this is Gopan" Pi Jing's face fell.

"You two must be rewarded for saving my sons life!" The bearded man stood a while in thought "Since I'm the manager here, why don't you two stay here, free of charge, you weary travellers certainly look like you could do with a nice warm bed and as much as you can eat. Business is booming, we certainly can afford it and we certainly owe it to you!"

"That's very kind but we really must-."

"It's settled then, you'll stay here with us for as long as you like, come on Pi Jing, let's get you sorted" The father and son when behind the bar and through the staff door. Gopan turned to Narla who simply shrugged.

Electi and Bailin laughed as Ignis rolled on his back whilst looking at them upside down, even Kimiko chuckled. With an indignant sputter of fire he rolled on his front and scuttled over to Kimiko wrapping himself around her and licking her face

"Ignis….no…get off me" but she couldn't help laughing with the others. She gave a fond sigh as Ignis put his head on his lap and looked up at her with his big yellow eyes. This was wonderful, on the road with new found friends; how could life get any better than-. Her rumbling stomach stopped her thought trail and this was a harsh reminder of how little she had eaten during the last week. They're not your friends, that voice at the back of her mind argued, they have to come with you to save their village but the voice of Narla piped up again, don't be silly of course they like you why shouldn't they but this internal debate would have to wait as a flying bison suddenly cast a shadow in the neighbouring field. Ignis gave a growl. Kimiko gave his a scratch behind the ear to put him at ease.

"Here it is" Magg said, jumping skilfully from the bison to the floor followed by an older woman in her late fifties. She landed with ease and the three were surprised at her agility at such an age. Magg walked ahead and the pair reached them within a matter of moments.

"And here we have them, the three who have been sent to me by my travelling girls" she looked at each of them from head to toe. None of the three had ever seen an airbending master before and they all took time to take in her appearance. Her face was aged with wrinkles and her forehead was shaved, her long brown hair put into a braid that came over her shoulder, identical to the braids the twins wore. She wore a wooden necklace over her orange cape and robes. Most importantly, they were drawn to her eyes, like deep pools of grey mist; they seemed to swirl with depths greater than wisdom. "And what is it," she said "that you want?" They broke from her gaze and Bailin started to speak.

"Kimiko here saved us from a spirit monster on the way to see you, on the way to see the avatar. We joined so we might find a way to defeat the monster terrorising our town" Lillia looked at Kimiko who refused to meet her gaze.

"So two separate reasons for coming here I see" Kimiko nodded without thinking.

"Why don't you come and sit, then we can all discuss this together" Kimiko strolled over to rocks and sat down. Lillia didn't move and finally as Kimiko sat and looked up to see if she had moved she met her gaze. Lillia smiled to herself.

"Very well" Lillia strode over. All five of them sat down on the rocks. "You know Kimiko, it's very rare to have a firebender come from the water tribe" There was a gasp from the trio and even Magg looked shocked, her eyes wide. Kimiko recovered almost instantaneously, standing up with a frown on her face.

"How did you know" The others sat astonished.

"You're the palest watertribe girl I've ever seen" She looked up to meet her stare " but of cause it's mainly your eyes, that glint of gold betrays you more than any lack of suntan" she laughed. Kimikos mind was racing; this was the only person to have seen through her disguise. The only person ever to realise without being told. Perhaps Jenna and Jaya had got here first to tell her, she thought 'going to visit the watertribe' had been a bit strange…it didn't make sense though. Why would they do this? What was the point? Her eyes darted back and forth as she thought. Making connections, raising questions- "Also the dragon is a MASSIVE giveaway."

Prince Zorro had thought that playing pi show would have taken Yaritza mind off the wedding but every time she played her piece the ring glinted in the light. They both just hoped in silence a miracle would come and put a stop to it. Zyra appeared in the doorway, swinging around the doorframe.

"Why hello my dearest sibling" she smiled and stuck her chin in the air. "Have you quite finished with your moping Yaritza, it seems so" Zorro stood up angered by her lack of sensitivity.

"You have no idea what you're even talking about" Zorro narrowed his eyes at his younger sister who took two strides into the room.

"I believe I do" her face turned very sour "You two went out yesterday and didn't invite me" Zorro sat down again, refusing now to look at her.

"It's because of insensitive comments like that. Really Zyra, you should be more considerate"

"Oh get up on your moral high horse, speaking of being insensitive I believe I'm getting forced into a marriage too, the only difference is I don't mope about our duties!"

"Will you be quiet right now!" Zorro had stood up again. Yaritza finally intervened.

"For goodness sakes, stop it. Zyra we're sorry we didn't invite you. Now I think you should let us finish our game." Zyra stared at Yaritza. Yaritza stared at Zyra. Zyra smiled sickly sweet.

"Ok then Ritza, but I don't think I want to associate with you and Zorro anyway, I have my own friends." Her face turned sour again. "Who would want to join your pointless pity party anyway" Zyra turned and stalked out. Yaritza stood up but Zorro grabbed her wrist. She sighed and sat down.

"Well that went well."

Sister Lillia leaned back deep in thought. Magg leaned forward as she listened intently.

"And then we met Magg who went to get you and that's it…so what do you think we should do?" Lillias brow furrowed. The others looked at her in silence.

"I think you need fruit pies for a journey…to the library" Magg looked at her in disbelief.

"That wasn't very helpful, Lillia" Lillia laughed.

"I think they will be" she adjusted her seating position to a lotus "I think were you need to go is Wong She Tongs Library about two days ride by flying bison. It is the greatest source of knowledge in the world. Brought to this world by the great knowledge seeker Wong She Tong and supplied by his many knowledge seekers. I think here is the only place that would have information on the spirits and Kimiko" She gestured towards the firebender and her dragon "perhaps you could find out if you're the only one in this situation, or find out about the avatar, if you find nothing you could still continue on your way to the Northern water tribe were you can speak to the avatar"

"Why don't you think we should head straight for the avatar?" Kimiko questioned and Lillia sighed looking down.

"Avatar Yangchen was a great avatar, but since her passing 20 years ago" she hesitated for a second "the world seems uneasy, like the balance of the world is constantly tipping and it's only a matter of time before the balance tips" she looked away.

"You're saying Avatar Kuruk isn't a good avatar?" Lillia laughed.

"You're quite direct aren't you" she smiled "Magg it's time to go" Magg looked up from where she was sat on the bison saddle where Ignis had settled down next to the bison. "We'll return tomorrow morning with a map from the Airtemple" She turned back and walked towards her bison when Magg jumped down.

"Lillia you forgot this" She handed something to Lillia under a blanket.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling you'd need these" She produced two fruit pies.

"Oh they look good" Electi said leaning over Bailins shoulder.

"They are" Magg beamed.

Narla sat outside the hotel, the evening had arrived and so had the people who had chosen to take a holiday here. The living area of the hotel was packed and the temperature had been rising, Narla had to get out to catch a breath of fresh air and to cool off. She wasn't used to this heat, let alone all those people. Not all of them looked as nice as Pi Jing and his father. Out here it was quiet with the occasional clinking of the rings that held the curtains up as people went in. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees. The sun was low in the sky and her thoughts had turned to Kimiko. She wasn't sure they were doing the right thing, her mum had said in her vision that she should be with Kimiko. What was the point of going to the northern water tribe if they weren't with Kimiko? Wasn't the whole point of going, to accompany Kimiko? To protect her? How could she do that if she didn't even with her? If she didn't even know where she was or if she was ok? With a sigh, she put her chin on her legs. She heard the clinging of the curtains and Gopan sat down beside her. She didn't need to look she knew it was him.

"Thought you were chatting to those fire nation girls" She said with a sigh, not focusing on anything.

"They weren't very good conversation" This was followed by a silence, not an awkward one, just full of tiredness and reflection. Narla wasn't aware of it at first but Gopan started humming. She frowned as she recognised the tune but couldn't place it.

"What is that?" Narla turned to Gopan, coming out of her reflective state.

"What's what?" Gopan raised his eyebrow.

"What are you humming?" Narla persisted, irritated.

"Ah, just a song my father used to sing on the boat"

_Winter, spring, summer and fall_

_Winter, spring, summer and fall_

_Four seasons, four love_

_Four seasons, four love_

"Mum used to sing that to us, to send us off to sleep" Narla smiled to herself "Kimiko said once she wondered if it meant a love for all the seasons or the seasons happened for love or it was a song for someone with four wives" Narla chuckled "funny how you remember things like that" Gopan stretched out his legs.

"You're sisters quite strange"

"Yes" she said "she is" she sat cross legged "Although only if you know her like I do, she's not" she paused, considering the right way to put this "a people person" Narla looked at Gopan. Gopan shrugged.

"A firebenders in a water tribe would be a bit out of place I suppose" The both sat in silence for a few minutes, both of them too tired to focus of anything in particular.

"What are you humming now?"

_It's a long, long, long way_

_ To Ba Sing Se_

_But the girls in the city_

_Are ever so-_

"In don't like that song" Narla interjected. Gopan laughed. "What about this"

_There once was an airbending girl,_

_Who liked to whirl and twirl._

_She gave out a sneeze,_

_This blew down some trees_

_They said she's the best in the world_

Narla looked Gopan and both of them couldn't help bursting into hysterics.

"What even was that?" Narla managed after getting her breath back. Gopan shrugged. Their eyes met again and they descended into laughter.

"What's your favourite song?" Gopan closed his eyes and leaned back in the sun.

"I don't know" Narla blushed "I haven't got one"

"Liar, why don't you sing it, I sung mine" Still not bothering to move

"That's your favourite? You didn't say!" Narla smiled sweetly.

"Stop trying to change the subject: sing!" Narla narrowed her eyes.

"Fine" she snapped, sighing. She cleared her throat.

_When it is the time for the full moon _

_There will be no competition_

_If not tonight it will be soon_

_So ready your position_

_For when the full moon appears_

_Then you must play your part_

_To face your fears, or hold back tears_

_To win her ice cold heart_

"I….I can't remember any more" Narla looked sheepish and pulled at her hair so it fell over her face, blushing.

"You liar, come on sing the rest" Narla sighed in defeat but sang a little bit quicker.

_She'll bring you in She'll kiss you sweet_

_The fairest thing you'll ever meet_

_Dainty hands will lift your chin_

_Your lust will be your fatal sin_

_So when you see the moon above_

_Beware, take care my love_

_If not tonight it will be soon_

_ To gaze upon, the nights full moon_

"That's rather depressing, anything joyful?" Gopan complained.

"No"

"Please?" Narla sighed.

_Ice dodging, ice dodging _

_What weather will you meet?_

_Ice dodging, ice dodging_

_Won't it be a treat?_

_The wild winds icy chill_

_Will test you and your skill_

_As you steer amongst the ice_

_So won't you go ice dodging with me?_

_Wouldn't that be nice?_

"There you have it! Happy now?" Between the hotel and some palm trees the rays of light filtered through as the sun was setting. The light splitting as it entered the ice spring and covering Narla in the spectrum, all the colours of the rainbow.

"Yes" Gopan was laughing to himself at his thought 'And she said I didn't appreciate natural beauty.'

Ignis was curled up in the field that evening under the red sky before sunset. Kimiko had lay with her head resting on his stomach watching the stars that had come out before the sun had set. A silhouette blocked out the sky and the stars and it stood over her. She frowned for a moment and then hid her irritation.

"You've been laid here in the sun since Lillia left" Electi sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I think I'm sunburnt, that's ironic or something" she said turning away from Electi. Electi didn't laugh but placed her hand on Kimikos shoulder. Kimiko was instantly reminded of Narla. Guilt and regret tightened its grip on her stomach and she closed her eyes letting a tear escape but it only made things worse as Narla voice came back to plague her 'What are you crying for, you're always crying. You're the oldest you shouldn't cry' Narla hardly ever cried. If she was upset she would bite her lip and the tears would cloud her eyes but she wouldn't let them go. Narla was strong like that. Electi's voice broke her thought trail.

"What's wrong?" Kimiko opened her eyes.

"Oh nothing" she hesitated "It's just" she sighed "well…once we find what we need at the library, it'll be the end of us travelling together and I guess I just expected to travel with you all the way to the Northern Water Tribe, now I'm travelling alone"

"You won't be alone, you have Ignis" Electi tried to comfort her and Ignis gave a grunt opening his eyes as his name was mentioned.

"It's not the same though, in two day times I'll never see the pair of you again."

_Ice dodging, ice dodging _

_What weather will you meet?_

_Ice dodging, ice dodging_

_Won't it be a treat?_

_The wild winds icy chill_

_Will test you and your skill_

_As you steer amongst the ice_

_So won't you ice dodging with me?_

_Wouldn't that be nice?_

There was another cheer and a chorus of drinks clinking. Gopan took the glass off Narla as she finished it.

"I think a refill is in order" Gopan said weaving his way through the crowd as they started up another chorus of 'ice dodging'. Narla could swear half of them had never heard of the water tribe sport and she giggled to herself. She watched as Gopan was dragged into dancing by the girls he was talking to earlier.

"Are you ok with that?" Narla started. Someone had approached her whilst she was alone; she clutched her pouch close to her and turned. She gave a sigh of relief; it was Pi Jing.

"Oh, what?" she looked over at Gopan "he can do what he likes, wish he'd got me that drink first though"

"I'll get you one but first, I didn't get chance to thank you earlier, I think I was in a bit of shock…you know, for saving my life"

"Oh well I wouldn't say that" Narla looked down blushing.

"I would." He took a step closer and Narla realised how tall he was, he had black combed back hair and a stubbly chin on his tanned face which was now inches away from hers. His dark brown eyes looked down into her crystal blue ones.

"Hi again" Narla felt a hand close round hers and it give a sharp tug. She broke eye contact with Pi Jing and the moment was lost. Gopan stood next to her staring at Pi Jing. "Do you mind if I borrow Narla here for a dance?"

"No…of course not" but his eyes betrayed him with a look of disappointment.

"Gopan" hissed Narla but he had already pulled her onto the dance floor grinning manically. He twirled her around and she fell back into his arms. Then flung her out to spin her back in. She felt suddenly very important. As if she were the princess at the ball, she started laughing uncontrollably. Gopan joined in. Both dancing and laughing for hours into the night, they didn't even realise the bar was beginning to empty. Gopan looked up as the last people left through the side door up to the rooms.

"I think we'd better get some rest now Narla." Narla stopped mid-twirl and smiled at him sleepily.

"Yes, Pi Jing's father said he put our backpacks behind the bar"

"Found 'em. Oh and here's the key to our room." They slipped on the backpack and pushed through the side door. Along the corridor to room 5. Gopan unlocked the door and Narla barged past him slinging her bag down. As she did so she hear Gopans voice.

"Ah, slight problem" Narla stood up and gave a groan. There was only one bed. A double bed.

"Guess who's sleeping on the floor tonight" Narla declared. Gopan looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious"

"Oh but I am." She kicked her leather boots off and simply slipped into the bed pulling the covers over her. She threw Gopan a cushion which hit him square in the face. He squinted at her. She threw him the blanket at the end of the bed. Gopan drew the curtains and the room went dark before he laid down on the floor. "It all makes sense now"

"What does?" Gopan asked staring at the ceiling in the dark.

"Why Pi Jing said some things."

"I didn't like that guy, got some bad vibes off him"

"Really?"

"Really" There was a momentary silence "Goodnight Narla"

"Night Gopan".

Kimiko woke to the delightful smell of fresh fruit pie. She sat up and saw the others still asleep beside her entangled in each other's arms. A few feet from her legs Sister Lillia stood with her finger on her lips. With a flick of her wrist she bended the air under Kimiko so she was stood up. She blinked in the early morning light. Sister Lillia gestured for Kimiko to come toward her, she gasped as Lillia grabbed her wrist but she put her finger of her other hand up to her mouth. She gave a tug and the pair went into the forest after about two minutes of no talking Lillia finally turned to face Kimiko.

"I think we're far enough away, I just didn't want to wake the others" This was followed by a short silence whilst Kimiko looked at Lillia expectantly. "Oh right yes, I have the map," she slipped it out from her sleeve. "I was hoping to be able to talk to you before you left" she sat down, Kimiko joined her. "Kimiko do you know were the avatar gets all their power" Kimiko paused momentarily, and then shook her head. "The combining of the four nations in one person is what makes the avatar so powerful. The same applies with you, two nations in one person. You are both of those nations combined; learn to embrace who you are." Sister Lillia took Kimikos hands and stood up. Kimiko turned to head back to the others. "Kimiko" Kimiko stopped "Good luck." With that they walked back to the others in silence.


	8. The Reoccurring Nightmare

**Book 1: The Avatar**

**Chapter 7- The Reoccurring Nightmare **

Yaritza screamed.

The sound rebounding around her bed chamber. She lay, breathing heavily, darkness flooded her vision. Was she crazy? The same dream almost every night. Where was Zorro when she needed him? The little girl by the river.

It must have been the early hours of the morning. All she could do was go back to sleep and hope for no more dreams. She hoped in vain. At the same river; a spot she'd only been to once in her life and she was waiting for me as usual and yet, as always, she didn't look up from the book she was reading.

"You're late" she said. Her voice seemed distant and distorted.

"Yes, I'm sorry"

"Well you will be if you don't listen to me" she snapped closing the book and tossing it in the river. In the dream she always found herself barefoot in her red velvet night gown that flowed to the floor.

"Don't" she cried, wading out through the swallows to retrieve the little red book as the rays of mid-summer beat down on her "You'll ruin it" I said as I held the dripping book in her hands. The girl gave her an icy stare, in the beginning, the only thing that stayed with Yaritza long after she had awoken.

"Dream of winter, die of winter" her voice close as if she were whispering words into her ear. "Will you play a game with me?" her voice returned to distant and chiming. She knew she had to wake up now. She knew what was about to happen and she had to wake up. The girl started crying. She told herself not to go near the girl but her dream self-seemed just as naïve to the situation as it were the first time in this dream. As soon as she got close the girl grabbed her. Her small hand held an ice cold grip and her face immediately turned to a smile; a child pleased at getting its own way. She leapt at the water but landed at its surface; splashing as she jumped from one place to another. She turned to Yaritza and asked the question she was dreading hearing: "Do you want to be my mother?"

"No!" She yelled in her head.

"Yes, of course" she said softly to the child. Her voice then seemed to come close again.

"Then go were winter can't follow you." Then made a switch to distant "Would you like to see me as the men do?"

"No" her mind whispered in defeat, knowing what horror this built up to.

"Yes go on" She transformed into a beautiful woman in a white night gown.

"Would you like to see me as they found me?"

"Ok'" she whispered, wishing herself awake. The woman fell to the surface of the rive face down. A corpse whose legs tanged with some branches. Blood covering half her head and her eyes closed. Her arm twisted back at an impossible angle. And just as always, she woke up.

Yaritza screamed. This time a figure silhouetted against the ghostly moonlight appeared in the door frame. Yaritza gasped, pulling the sheets around her.

"Are you alright Miss?" Fay stumbled into the room. Yaritza gave a cry of relief and dropped the sheets. She put her head in her hands and tried to calm herself. Fay uncertainly put her arm around her shoulders. "Was it the dream again?"

"Yes" Yaritza stared down in the darkness "but this time it was worst" she turned to look at Fay. Fay frowned.

"Worst? How could it possibly be worst? Fay looked at Yaritza who was covered in beads of sweat. Her usual braids that ran round the sides of her head now were waves that stuck to the side of her face which she had slept on. She could feel her hair sticking and she felt cold and hot at the same time. Fay tried to stop her but it was too late, Yaritza flung her covers off and swung her legs round breathing heavily. She stood up and did a double-take as she saw herself in the mirror, wearing the exact same night gown she had worn in the dream. With a gasp she fell to the floor, losing consciousness before hitting the ground.

_There once was an airbender girl_

_Who liked to whirl and twirl._

_She gave out a sneeze,_

_This blew down some trees_

_They said she's –_

"Gopan." Gopan stopped singing and looked at Narla.

"What?"

"Shut up."

Kimiko had hold of Ignis horns with Electi sat behind her and Bailin behind Electi. Electi had her arms round Kimikos stomach and was falling asleep on her shoulder. Kimiko wished she could sleep but she didn't want to move in case she woke Electi and the wind in the front was bracing. He looked down at more fields far below and tightened her legs around Ignis and looked forward into more clouds. Her thoughts drifted back to what Sister Lillia had said to her. 'You are two nations in one person. You are both of those nations combined; learn to embrace who you are.' How was she supposed to embrace who she was if she didn't even know? Her mother never spoke of her father .To find out anything had been impossible.

"My shirts got a rip in it." Bailin complained. "Electi?"

"She's asleep; I think I saw a village not so far back we can see if we can stretch to a sowing kit, one would be useful" Kimiko gave a tug of Ignis's horn and they started to arc back on themselves.

"Ok" the royal physician turned to Fay "she needs one of these in the morning after breakfast and one before she goes to sleep." Yaritza lay in her bed with her eyes half open, moving lazily from Zorro to Fay who looked at her with concern.

"But what is it that actually wrong with her" Zorro pressed, squeezing Yaritzas hand a little too hard, her eyes lolled back into her head.

"You're hurting her!" Fay cried and then shrunk under Zorro's silencing glare. Yaritza breathed heavily as her eyebrows slowly drew into a look of annoyance

"Zorro I'm fine" He loosened his grip and looked again at the physician.

"What's wrong with her" he repeated.

"It's hard to tell but from what this servant says, the princess had been having this nightmare on a regular basis and it's been getting worst. I suspect" he got to his feet "that she's suffering from some kind of trauma induced collapse in the body. She needs her rest from her royal duties' With great effort, Yaritza shook her head.

"No" she croaked "listen to me, it means something, it's real" Zorro o stared at her for a moment and turned to leave. "No" she gasped a little louder and the physician put his arm out to stop her sitting up. She closed her eyes tight and the tears rolled down her face. "I'm not crazy, wait! Wait!" Zorro stopped and looked at the ceiling but then walked on. He couldn't watch his sister loose her mind.

Fire Lord Rohan stood up beneath the golden dragon on the wall and joined his wife at the bottom of the stairs. He put his arms around her as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"She's ok, she's ok." Fire Lady Reza wiped her eyes with the palms of her hands and took a breath "When I went to see her she was sleeping but Zorro says that she needs her rest"

"Yes I'm sure he would" he released his wife and took her hands in his. "I just fear postponing the wedding will cause international relations to be-"

"Will you for once stop thinking like the firelord and start thinking of your daughter." She ran her fingers down his face and to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and closed his eyes in thought. She held her breath. He sighed and opened his eyes and took her hand.

"Fine, we need to send word to the Earth King, the wedding is to be postponed."

Parking a dragon required much more skill than she possessed, Kimiko thought as they were getting closer and closer to the ground and running out of field. She felt Bailins arms tighten around Electi's dainty form…very confidence inspiring. Kimiko gave a sharp pull on Ignis's horns and as they slowed his claws ran along the soft grass. Finally a perfect landing but the hope was soon snuffed as Ignis' front left claw slipped into a ditch. The trio were flung off as Ignis tipped and they landed in the thankfully dry ditch. Electi had woken up as Bailins arms tightened around her to cushion her fall and now scrambled to her feet, panicked and disorientated.

"What's happened" she breathed kneeling next to Bailin.

"It's ok, Kimiko took us on a crash course, we need to stop for a few supplies at the town."

"Oh…its Ignis ok?" Kimiko ruffled Ignis's mane. Ignis gave an defiant sniff with a wisp of flames. Kimiko smiled.

"You'll have to stay here, whilst we go to the town, like a good boy" Ignis sensed something in her tone he didn't like and his ears suddenly plastered back and he crouched down and looked up at her with bright yellow eyes. "Stay" Kimiko turned and took about five steps before Ignis joined her at her side. "No, Ignis" she turned to face him. "you have to stay" He tilted his head and stared blankly at her. She sighed.

"Maybe Kimiko, I should stay here and keep an eye on Ignis, the boys and the girls?" Bailin suggested. Kimiko shrugged.

'Makes sense doesn't take three of us to go into town," Kimiko slug on her almost empty bag. It had the air nomads' symbol on it, quite funny considering air nomads were supposed to have let go of earthly belonging. You can't carry spirituality in bags. "It's just through these woods"

The pair emerged from the trees and joined the path that lead straight into the village.

"We're got the sowing kit, anything else we need?" Kimiko looked at Electi who thought for a moment.

"What about some water for Ignis, the woman owning that shop said that the springs water pump is the clearest you'll find for miles" Electi smiled.

"You make water seem exciting, you should have grown up with me, it loses its air of excitement after the first 10 years." Electi giggled. Kimiko smiled but wished again it was Narla or Ummi stood beside her. "Ok so sowing kit, food and water, I think we're good now" They pair headed down the street, Kimiko lost in her thoughts and Electi carrying the bowl of water in front of her. Suddenly a group appeared from between two houses. By the time Kimiko registered what was going on the water was already everywhere and the bowl had shattered on impact.

"What do you think you're doing" One of them shouted as Electi fell to the ground. Three huge men towered above them. "Oh, you're- oh" he flushed as red as dragons breath "I'm sorry, he extended his hand to Electi. Her wide eyes were frightened and she took his hand automatically and she was pulled to her feet. "I wasn't expecting to run into two beautiful girls" Electi blushed and tried to step behind Kimiko. His expression changed to a frown as his attention was now drawn to Kimiko. "water tribe and earth kingdom, what an odd combination." Kimiko wasn't sure if his tone had changed to curious or suspicious. Electi opened her mouth to explain but Kimiko started before she had a chance.

"We're travellers" He looked a little surprised at the ferocity in which she spoke. Kimiko looked at her feet and swallowed. He frowned but his companion eagerly continued the conversation.

"Hey so are we, or were, we kinda reached our destination." He looked around "Home sweet home, we've been living in Ba Sing Se for months now and we're back for our little brother's birthday. I'm Jint and these are my brothers Cavan, you met, and Chaul." Cavan was still frowning, oblivious to what was happening around him and Chaul kept his eyes on the ground, although Kimiko couldn't tell if he were listening or not. "Maybe you two would like to join the party, I mean the whole village is going to be their?" Electi smiled.

"We would love too but Ignis needs looking after?"

"Sorry, who?"

"Her dragon" The three men stares went from Electi to Kimiko with looks of confusion mixed with shock. Jint blinked tightly a couple of times before he could look at them again.

"Well we have a barn, mum tells us that it's been cleared for renovation, he could go in there, you girls could sleep there if you wanted after the party, and you look like you could get some rest."

"And Bailin?"

"Who now?"

"Oh my boyfriend, he's travelling with us but he was keeping an eye on the dragon"

"Right, well I have an invitation, I don't really need it, I know where I live but our brother insists on sending us one, which should have everything you need to know…I guess we'll be seeing you tonight" Kimiko stepped forward frowning.

"I don't think we agreed-"

"I know I said 'I guess'" He gave a wink and patted his brothers on their shoulders, turning to leave.

"I know this is cliché but Azure…you really do look blue." Kosa couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh shut up" it was unusual for Azure to be that snappy. Fay watched as she hugged her knees.

"Are you ok? You seem a little…" She stopped to consider the right word "tense?" Azure continued staring at the floor.

"Looks like someone not telling us something, come on tell me" April gave her a light push on the shoulder.

"Keep your voice down." She hissed.

"Not unless you tell us what's up!" The three had their eyes fixed on Azure who kept glancing over at some of the others stood with Rosalyn on the other side of the courtyard. "Hey guys Azure-…"April shouted but was cut off as Azure stood up.

"Stop, fine, ok I'll tell you but promise you won't tell the others." It was something in her eyes that silenced them immediately and all they could do was nod at Azures unexpected outburst. "Ok" she turned back around " I was escorting Fire Lady Reza to the throne room and I was in a bit of a daydream… so I followed her in as usual and waited by the door and I don't know why but after a few minutes it suddenly clicked in my mind. There were no other servant in the hall, it was empty. I thought I should leave but then the door would make a sound and I thought I'd been there too long to just leave so I did nothing…" The three stared in amazement.

"So, you stayed… what did you hear, what happened, you know what could-…"

"Shhh, they were talking about the wedding, it's going to be postponed because of Yaritza's health" She put her hands quickly over her mouth and the other stared for a moment and when she drew her hand away from her face she bit her lip. "What am I going to do?" she whispered tearing up.

"Did you get caught, what happened?" April persisted.

"No on the way out, Fire Lady Reza asked for me and when I appeared…she looked a little surprised, just for a second but then said…there you are, that's all that was said about it"

Kimiko watched as Electi and Bailin dancing energetically and for once Kimiko didn't wish she was mild Electi, what with Bailins 'dancing'. He looked more like Ignis with his back legs tied together and stood up wiggling around. Electi had cast a few dubious looks her way but the last couldn't help her break into giggles and she had to put her hand on her mouth. When Bailin frowned at her in confusion and she had to turn away. This is where she came face to face to a middle aged man dressed in reds and browns: fire nation.

"You're fire nation" she said without realised she said it out-loud before it was too late. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"And you are watertribe, and where I come from we introduce each other before we comment on the appearance of company" he smiled.

"Yes, of course…sorry. I'm Kimiko I just thought, well, you started me." She shuffled backwards.

"Well I was going to buy you a drink." Seriously, thought Kimiko, this guy was old enough to be her father. "I'm Korzin" he bowed.

"Right well-."

"Are those you're friends" he gestured to the dance floor.

"Yeah, we travel together"

"Where are you travelling?" Kimiko began to feel increasingly uncomfortable under the golden glare of this man stood before her and she risked another glance over at her friends who hadn't seemed to notice the new comer.

"I…we're" she looked around and saw on his seat something that threw her entirely. A cloak.

"I think I have to go." He stood up and with a swift move of his arms all the candles were out and only the moonlight shone on the field. Kimiko gasped.

"For the entertainment" he stated before sitting back down. The dance floor was clearing but Kimi couldn't see Electi and Bailin anywhere. Cavan walked out in his best suit onto the dance floor and cleared his voice. The party went silent.

"Preforming for your entertainment tonight: The fabulous firebenders" he put on his best announcers voice. The crowd cheered and whilst they died down waiting patiently, Kimiko shivered as a voice whispered right into her ear.

"Why don't you show them how a true firebender does it" Kimiko, had had it, she turned around to demand who this person was and why he knew so much about her but when she did: he had gone.

"I brought you supper" Fay looked at Yaritza who stirred in her bed. She sat down at the foot of her bed and she sleepily sat herself up. Ill as she was she was still intuitive and could tell by the way she avoided her eyes Fay was keeping something from her.

"What's wrong, Fay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen, I'm not well if you've heard something, anything: I want to know" There was a long silence. Fay looked at Yaritza. Yaritza looked at Fay. Fay couldn't keep this from her, it was her life, her future.

"They plan to postpone the wedding"

Spontaneity is the spice of life, but maybe it was stupidity.

"And in the firenation we ask if anyone in the audience can best our tricks for a reward" the tallest of the performers had held up a bag of silver."

"Me" Kimiko had volunteered. She couldn't help thinking she was walking head on into a trap. The faces of the on-lookers were bathed in that eerie blue light of her blasts and she entered the area. She turned and stepped forward and held blue flames between her wide spaced hands before realising it into a circle. She spun sending out small flames like ice daggers. She sent a bolt of lightning into the air. The party had gone silent. It was the longest silence that Kimiko had endured to date. She searched every pair of wide eyes that stared with horror and amazement. The darkness had seemed to return thicker and seemed to slow everything down. Then she saw him, the man with the cloak but it wasn't him, the one who had followed them…his cloak was red. Still he winked and turned slowly. "Hey!" This seemed to bring some people out their shock and it started with uncertain clapping. Bailin and Electi started clapping and cheering and others joined in whereas uncertain glances were being cast between certain people. Kimiko was oblivious to all this as she watched the Fire nation man turn and disappear into the crowd. It wasn't until she was given the money she came to her senses. She blushed, so many people cheering, so many people gazing in admiration. She was a firebender. She held her winnings above her head and the crowd roared. She was a firebender and was proud of it.

"Fay, I think I need to share something with you…" She took a breath. "The dream I keep having…it's real, I know it is" She stared at her for a moment. "You believe me right? And I have this horrible…horrid feeling…that I shouldn't be taking these pills because the full message isn't getting through." Fay gazed into her scared eyes. Her eyes started to well up... "You believe me right? It's just this nagging feeling, this horrible nagging feeling that I need to see this through or…or….. I don't know." Fay put her arm around the weeping princess and tried her best to comfort her.

"Yaritza, the doctor says you need these pills and plenty of rest, I'm sure this feeling will go away, I promise."

The two men met under the moonlight; one in a black cloak with hands spindly and wire-like as a pianist and the other in a deep red cloak.

"Ahh Korzin how nice of you to join me, how are you this fine evening" The man's fingers twitched impatiently.

"Very well thank you but I know how you wish to skip the pleasantries" He smiled.

"Is she the one?"

"Yes. It is Kimiko, we have found her."


End file.
